


Fallen Kingdoms

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Beacon gone tensions have never been higher between the four kingdoms. When multiple wars open on multiple fronts enemies will become allies and allies will become enemies. But one thing is certain. Blood will flow and Kingdoms will fall.





	1. Prolouge: Offer

Their footprints pounded over the icy terrain outside the city of Mantle. Finally, after three long, brutal, bloody years the war against Atlas was nearing its conclusion. Three years ago, Atlas attacked Shade academy completely unprovoked.

Normally this would have resulted in outrage and shock but with Beacon still under Grimm control the CCT network was still down so Vacuo and their allies were on its own. 

Ruby, Weiss and Qrow had vowed to help Sunstone while Yang and Blake dealt with the Gargoyle Knights to the south.

From the windswept sands of their homeland the native and adopted Vacuoans alike had stormed into the ice and snow locked continent of Solitas, the land of eternal frost, and decimated the mechanical backbone of the Atlas Army. 

They were on the cusp of getting answers but their most daunting task still lay ahead. Ironwood had holed himself up in Atlas Academy and in order to get there they had to conquer the city of Mantle.

As Ruby, Weiss and Qrow made it to the center of the city a Vacuoan Huntsman ran up “Sunstone’s on the verge of being overwhelmed. She needs back up.” 

“Damn it. Can you two handle things here?” Qrow asked and when the pair nodded he changed into a bird and took flight leaving them alone amidst the rubble and the corpses when an all too familiar voice rang out.

“Weiss? What are you doing here?” out from the shadow of a collapsed building walked Winter Schnee, Weiss’s older sister, Ruby had met her once a long time ago. 

Weiss paused briefly before she answered. “I’m fighting to save Atlas. Why are you?” “I’m defending my country, OUR country. I thought that was obvious.”  
As the two sisters stared at one another one in shock and disbelief the other in pain.

“Winter, you have to know that this isn’t Ironwood. That this whole war is a mistake. Please help us get Ironwood to stop this. You can't truly support this can you?” Weiss lowered Myrtenaster and for one fleeting moment it looked like Winter would lower her weapon as the older Schnee turned her face towards the sky. "I won't deny that General Ironwood’s ambition has driven him mad. He… he’s changed.”

Weiss looked hopeful before Winter looked back to her beloved younger sister and stabbed her in the heart. “However, I have sworn to protect Atlas from any and all enemies. My personal feelings cannot factor into this regardless of whether or not I believe in the orders that I’ve been given. I will fight to protect Atlas until my dying breath.” With that declaration Weiss’ expression fell as Winter extended her hand.

“Now baby sister. Let us defend our home together. As family should.” Weiss looked to her sister, then her girlfriend then her sister then back to her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Questions would be greatly appreciated and they will be answered promptly.
> 
>  
> 
> This goes for any part.


	2. Act one part one: Wiliting Rose

The sun was setting on another long day in the swamps of Anima which turned the greenish, brownish colors into the stark, pitch black surroundings that Ruby had become familiar with. She had been going nonstop for three months straight pushing herself far beyond her normal limits and her body was starting to pay the price. 

Her already thin frame had gotten thinner, her sliver eyes which once shined with curiosity and excitement had been replaced with dull gray orbs that barely looked like the silver eyes she had six months ago. Her beloved cloak was starting to fray and tear and had a couple small holes in it.

Ruby had even been neglecting to do upkeep on Crescent Rose. The bright red paint had been caked in more than one layer of thick swampland mud, the blade had more than one crack in it and the scythe whined whenever it was put into its sniper mode and half the time it couldn’t even do that much. 

Ruby knew that she was self-destructing but the guilt is what kept her on her mission.

Guilt is what compelled her to find Cinder and make her pay for what she did at Beacon. Guilt over leaving without saying goodbye to her family or leaving a note. Guilt over being weak at a crucial moment. Guilt for not being the leader that she SHOULD have been, the leader that they deserved. Ever since she had woken up five months ago a single, vicious, hateful thought echoed in her mind. "You never deserved to be team leader, you were a failure, a disappointment."

Yang was at home on Patch still bitter over the loss of her arm. Ruby remembered that she had told Yang she loved her and that they would get through this together but Yang simply told her to leave her alone. By the time the sun had risen Ruby was on her way to Vale.

Blake had vanished without a trace. There was simply no time to even find out what Blake's plan was since she had been off the radar ever since Beacon fell. Yang wasnt the only one who had returned home after the Fall. Weiss had been dragged back to Atlas by her father and it was Weiss who Ruby thought of the most.

The Schnee might have been hard on Ruby but it was only because under that ice cold exterior was a second in command that Ruby could trust. Weiss had become a valued companion and friend for Ruby but there had seemed as if there could be something... more.. she thought of Weiss who was her first and last thought.

Ruby sighed softly as she pulled herself out of her own thoughts. Daybreak was a long way off and she needed sleep so the former leader of team RWBY wrapped her cloak around her thinning frame and settled into the treetop where she would wait out the long, lonely night deep in the heart of Mistral's swamplands.


	3. Act one part two: Meeting some unusual friends

Ruby eventually found a stream and making sure no one was around quickly stripped down and waded into the water. She was on high alert and stayed close to her stuff just in case she heard any noise no matter how slight.

Nothing occurred thankfully so Ruby took her time washing her cloak and returning it to a slightly darker than normal red instead of pure black. As Ruby was zipping up her corset she heard a voice followed by two more. She quickly bounded into a tree and settled in to observe. 

“Susanoo slow down you’re always in a rush.” 

“Then don’t fall behind!” 

“There’s a reason we call you the Tempest you know!” 

“Why do you insist on using that nickname? You know how much I hate it.”

“You live up to it brother.” 

“Oh, be quiet.” 

Three wolf Faunus emerged from the forest carrying jars and knelt by the stream when one of them looked around and said loudly “I can smell you. You realize that?” He then looked at the tree Ruby was hiding in. Ruby weighed her options carefully then jumped down hands in the air “Sorry about hiding I was being cautious.” The female Faunus blinked then nodded “You’re not going to hurt us, are you?” 

Ruby shook her head. “Why would I?” the three relaxed then the male who noticed her looked her up and down.

“Geez, you look like you’ve been run over by a Goliath.” Ruby cracked a faint smile then said “After what I’ve been through in those swamps I certainly feel like it.” The female Faunus’s blue eyes went wide and her red ears, with white around the insides, rose.

“Sounds rough. I’m Amaterasu though you can just call me Ammy if you.” She extended one hand and after a minute Ruby took it and replied. 

“Scarlet.” 

Amaterasu nodded and motioned with her tail to the gray wolf standing next to her “That’s my younger brother Susanoo and the one who hasn’t even glanced over here is the youngest Tsukuyomi.” 

Amaterasu, or Ammy, looked like she was about twenty-five, Susanoo looked about nineteen and Tsukuyomi looked about Ruby’s age. Tsukuyomi was also a gray wolf, but his fur was so dark that Ruby had thought it was black. Like Ammy he also had blue eyes but whereas her were like looking into a clear pond his were like gazing into the deepest abyss. 

Susanoo looked at Ruby clearly, his dark gray eyes gazed into her silver ones as he cautiously extended a hand after he set his jar down and Ruby grasped it tightly. Mistrust mixed with suspicion burned in Susanoo’s eyes “If you don’t mind my asking what’s a human doing so far from the kingdom?”

Ammy asked as she nudged Tsukuyomi with a foot.

“It’s a long story.” Ruby replied simply as Tsukuyomi looed at her and blinked.

“If you want you’re welcome to come and join us for supper.”

“Ammy. What are you doing?” Susanoo asked then grunted softly.

“Being courteous obviously.” 

Susanoo’s ears went flat but he nodded hesitantly.

“Come on then Scarlet I’m not going to be kept waiting.”


	4. Act one part three:Learning about Amaterasu

Ruby followed the three wolf Faunus back to their home when Ammy said that they were going to make supper so it could be a while Ruby decided to use the time to start to make repairs on her beloved scythe. The three Faunus lived in a pretty large house. One that was much larger length wise than the one that Ruby grew up in back on Patch. 

“Hmm, I wonder if Ammy has any mechanical parts lying around… I should probably get the mud off first. I’m going to have to repair the blade at a forge but I doubt they have one here. Focus Ruby priority number one is getting the sniper function fixed.”

Ruby wandered inside and saw Susanoo performing a ritual at a small altar. 

Susanoo’s ear twitched then he said rudely “Go away Scarlet. This doesn’t need any help to do especially if it’s YOUR help.” 

Ruby hurried out and hoped to find Ammy or even Tsukuyomi since silence was more preferable to hostility. As luck would have it she found Tsukuyomi sitting in a tree absentmindedly removing dead branches from it. “Hey, um Tsukuyomi if you don’t mind my asking do you have any spare mechanical parts I could use for my scythe?” 

Tsukuyomi paused then nodded. He hopped out of the tree then motioned for Ruby to follow. He led her to a large room of spare parts that was at the corner of the house then nodded and wandered off again leaving Ruby alone.

“Tsukuyomi doesn’t speak huh? I wonder why? Is it because he can’t or because he has no need to speak?”

“It’s a little hard to explain exactly.” Ammy said as she walked in and smiled.

“Ammy? How did you?” That’s when Ruby noticed that her left eye was a dark-yellow color but it soon returned to its normal light blue color.

“My semblance allows me to read and meld with a person’s mind and it’s somewhat... Unpredictable around new people. Susanoo and Tsukuyomi block me out so when I heard your thought waves it just happened. That’s part of the reason we live all the way out here. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, wasn’t your fault. You’re going to have to teach me how to block you though. If you’re okay with doing so.”

Ammy nodded “Of course I will. But I got sidetracked... I came to tell you that supper is ready.”

Ruby nodded and set Crescent Rose down as she followed Ammy.


	5. Act one part four: Attack in the night

Two months passed as Ruby stayed with Ammy, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo and she was almost happy. Keyword being almost. Ruby couldn’t let herself be happy because while the time she spent with the siblings was peaceful and simple and while she had become close with two of the siblings, Susanoo having been hostile the entire time, she just wasn’t happy. She missed Beacon, she missed her friends and family, but above all she missed her team.

One cloudless night Ruby was on the roof with Ammy just admiring the moon and enjoying the cool forest temperatures of Mistral. While Ruby enjoyed how different Mistral felt compared to Patch but she still missed her home dearly. They started doing their rooftop talks soon after Ruby started to stay with them and they had become platonically close. Eventually Ruby trusted her and Tsukuyomi enough to tell them her real name. Tsukuyomi reacted the same way he always did, with a silent blank nod, while Ammy understood and accepted Ruby no less than she did before.

“Hey Ruby? Why do you think we exist?” Ammy asked as her blue eyes looked like gleaming gemstones as they reflected the moonlight. 

“I’m not sure. Does there have to be a reason? Perhaps we exist simply because we do? Or perhaps we exist to balance nature.” Ruby said philosophically as she wrapped her cloak around them both. 

“Balance nature? What do you mean?” Ammy asked curiously.

“Well, Grimm exist to destroy right?” “Perhaps we exist to create? But I’ve never really given it much thought.” Ruby continued her line of thought while Ammy chuckled softly as she closed and then opened her eyes. 

“One day I hope that we can stop running. I want to see my home again.” As Ruby was about to ask Ammy’s ears twitched.

Over time Ruby learned that Ammy’s ear twitches meant certain things. The particular twitch her ears did meant something was coming. Normally it was just Grimm lumbering out from the swamps but something was different. Based on how quickly Ammy was strapping on the gauntlets that had her folding dust augmented steel claws it could only mean one thing. There was a fight coming.

“Go wake up Tsukuyomi.” Ammy’s voice had adopted a deathly cold tone and her eyes were now orbs of blue flame.

Less than five minutes later the four were standing in front of their home Ruby had Crescent Rose unfurled, Ammy’s steel claws were by her side and her throwing knives were on her arm, Tsukuyomi’s twin bladed sword was in his hand and Susanoo’s curved one handed sword was in his but curiously a quiver of arrows was on his back as well. 

A lion Faunus who was about six feet tall emerged from the undergrowth and stood silently a short distance from the four.

He had no visible weapon, but his chest plate was covered in an unknown tabard of the moon with claw slashes thru it and a pair of broken, bloody wings extending from the moon itself. He had a gargoyle mask on and just based on the sibling’s reactions' it was clear they knew who the visitor was.

Then the visitor spoke, and his voice had a deep resonant growl to it. “Amaterasu. It’s been a long time.” The visitor removed his mask and his dark orange-red eyes were very reminiscent of Blake’s eyes but unlike Blake’s the visitor's eyes held no warmth at all. Ammy growled again “Sphal. Leave now! Unless you wish to die.” 

Sphal raised his arms as he slowly walked forward “I came to talk.” 

“I won't say it again. Leave now!” 

Sphal started to laugh but it was so deep it sounded like a growl. “Again, I just wish to talk.” 

A throwing knife scratched his cheek as it whizzed by. “So be it. Come on out boys! Cut them down!” Sphal removed his tabard and that’s when the piece of metal that was embedded in the middle of his arm began to glow and that’s when his arm started to become covered in a giant steel tube with a wickedly sharp, serrated arrow point. 

Ruby didn’t need to get close to know how deadly that thing was. “I’ll enjoy this Amaterasu!” “Not as much as I will Sphal!” The two lunged at each other ignoring everything else.

While they were fighting Susanoo got surrounded but before Ruby could go to help he twirled his sword adeptly through his hands as he slashed through the attackers. Seizing the opportunity that it gave him he transformed his sword into a bow, fired an arrow into the tree line then transformed his bow back into a sword then continued slashing away. 

Tsukuyomi was using the short side of his sword to parry then stabbing into his opponents then pulled his swords apart into a dagger/sword pair stabbed in and pulled upwards with both then rejoined the two. 

Ruby used her semblance to throw enemies into the path of the two but also fired Crescent Rose’s sniper rifle into the trees. But it was clear the two brothers didn’t really need her help since they were dealing with things. 

Sphal’s voice sounded above the fighting “Fall Back!” then he threw a gas canister and as they were retreating his soldiers did the same thing. The entire clearing was covered in a thick haze of smoke as a loud Bang reverberated through the clearing. Ammy tried navigating by smell but the sheer number of odors was simply too much.

Once they could see again Sphal and his men were gone and that’s when Tsukuyomi let out a soft whimper. Ammy and Ruby saw Susanoo laying on the ground with a huge hole in his chest and his weapon was gone. Ammy whimpered as she scooped up her younger brother in her arms and let out a long mournful howl and Tsukuyomi joined her.

Ruby was silent. Once the siblings were done they put Susanoo’s corpse on the ground softly. “It’s custom to leave a warrior where they fall.” Ammy said softly as Ruby knelt. 

Even though Susanoo was hostile towards her she still wanted to do something. Ruby thought back to something Jaune told her Phyrra said to him as she unlocked his Semblance. “For it is in passing we achieve immortality.” Ruby whispered softly. 

“We set out for Mistral tomorrow. Now that Sphal is hunting us we can't stay here any longer.” Ammy's quivering voice quickly hardened as Tsukuyomi helped Ruby up.

The next morning came all too quickly as it was clear that no one got sleep after Sphal’s attack. Once the trio had everything they needed they set off on the journey towards Mistral.


	6. Act one part five:Meeting in Mistral

Three long, mostly sleepless weeks passed as the trio walked from the forests, through the swamplands that Ruby navigated and eventually they made it to the mountains. They eventually encountered a wandering merchant who offered to take them to Kuchinachi and they gratefully accepted. They had come up with the plan to go to Haven and ask the Headmaster for shelter so they had no reason to decline. 

It was a two-day journey to Kuchinachi and another two to Mistral so They decided to rest at a small village named Higanbana. As the three checked into the Inn a disheveled man bumped into them and muttered an apology but stopped when he saw Ruby. “Ruby? That really you kiddo?” 

“Qrow? What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you.” 

“Wait Ruby you know him?” 

“He’s my uncle. Can we get settled first?” 

After they had gotten to the rooms, showered, and put the tea and coffee on. Ruby started to tell Qrow what she had been doing in the three months since she left Patch.

Ammy and Tsukuyomi stuck around because they hadn’t known much about Ruby and they knew that now that they weren’t on the road anymore they would have to explain what happened. 

Ammy and Tsukuyomi knew that Ruby had gone to Beacon and that she led a team but they didn’t know anything beyond that so they learned quite a lot about Ruby.  
“Uncle Qrow how’s Yang?” 

Qrow sighed before looking at the ceiling. “She’s not good. She’s still angry over everything. Angry about what happened. Angry at you for leaving without saying a word. She takes after her mother more than she knows. They don’t forgive easily.” 

“Oh, I see. Tell her that I’m sorry next time you see her please?” 

“Hold your horses kid I’m not going back just yet. I told Tai I’d find you and I have.” 

“Who’s Tai?” Ammy spoke for the first time in around three hours “Taiyang Xiao Long. Her dad.”

“Ruby your last name is Rose isn’t it?” Ammy asked Ruby who sighed. But Qrow cut in 

“That’s a whole different story. Anyway, I said I’d find you but I didn't say I’d bring you home. I’m coming with you kid. No discussions.” 

Ruby hesitated but when Ammy nodded she hugged Qrow and whispered “Okay.” 

Satisfied now that him and Ruby had caught up he turned an eye at Ammy and Tsukuyomi.

“So, what's your story Amaterasu?” 

“Please call me Ammy if you don’t mind.”

“I can do that.” 

Ammy got up to get herself a cup of tea before starting. “Three weeks ago, the three of us were attacked by some people from our past… They killed one of my brothers… We’ve been on the move since.” Her eyes grew clouded as Tsukuyomi whimpered softly.

“I’m guessing they’re the same people Ruby mentioned earlier?” Qrow asked as he took a drink from his flask.

Ammy nodded “They’re called the Knights of the Bloody Gargoyle but everyone calls them the Gargoyle Knights.” Qrow scratched his chin “I’ve never heard of them… and I’ve been all over Remnant.” 

Tsukuyomi nearly jumped into the air as there was a knock on the door which Qrow raised an eyebrow at before going to answer it, shutting the door behind him. Once he came back in he fell onto the couch, took another drink, then asked. “So Ammy, does your brother talk?” 

“It’s hard to explain.” 

Ammy kept it at that. Realizing that Ammy wasn’t going to give a proper answer Qrow moved instead to what Ammy was talking about before.

“You talk about these Gargoyle Knight’s as if they’ve been around a long time... But I’ve been all over Remnant and never heard of them.” 

“We never heard of Vale before we came north! Doesn't mean it didn’t exist!” Ammy shot back as Qrow sat up. “Came north?”

Ammy slowly nodded as she went to get another cup of tea. She mentioned to Tsukuyomi “We came from the southern half of Remnant. It’s not like it is here. We have three continents but it’s mostly jungle and mountains. The Grimm are very different. But above all are the Gargoyle Knights.” Ruby and Qrow were both shocked but for very different reasons.

Ruby was shocked because she didn’t expect the wolves to be from the southern half of Remnant while Qrow was shocked because information on the south was so sparse that he just assumed that only Remnant’s northern hemisphere had life. “So, these Gargoyle Knights. What do you know about them?” 

“About as much as anyone else. Legend states that originally the Gargoyle Knights were called something else and that they existed as a bulwark against the Grimm but over time corruption and hatred took root and instead of being protectors they became destroyers. But their history doesn’t matter. What matters is that they’re after us… and because Sphal knows that Ruby is with us he’ll hunt her down… Unless we-” but Ammy cut herself off. 

“Unless what Ammy?” Ruby asked softly.

“Ruby you don’t have to stay with us. You can go assemble your team again or go home… You don’t need to be hunted.” 

Both Ammy and Tsukuyomi frowned and looked down before the chair where Ammy was sitting hit the ground with a thud as it was knocked over. 

“Ammy, Tsukuyomi. In the two months that I’ve known you both you guys have become my friends but more importantly you’ve also become a kind of family to me. Ammy you helped calm me down during my nightmares without a second thought. Tsukuyomi you provided a silent, nonjudgmental place for me to just talk about anything. I’m not abandoning you! Either of you!” Ruby said as she helped Ammy up. 

“Well then. With that settled you three need to rest… Vacuo’s a long way off.” 

“Wait uncle Qrow why are you going to Vacuo?” 

“I’m going to Vacuo because that’s where I was headed anyway and you’re going because you’re coming with me. What about you two?” “We go where Ruby does.” “Alright then.”


	7. Act one part six:Unraveling the thread(part one)

After a few more days of rest they were on their way to Vacuo and more specifically Shade Academy. The siblings were a little nervous about leaving Mistral but they agreed that it was for the best. As their journey got underway Qrow was determined to learn all he could about Ammy and Tsukuyomi’s past but no matter how much Qrow tried he couldn’t get anything regarding HOW they ended up with the Gargoyle Knights. It was the one thing Ammy would not budge on no matter how much he tried to pester her.

Once they were in the air Ammy relaxed considerably since she had been pretty jumpy ever since Susanoo’s death. Ruby thought that Tsukuyomi was actually pretty excited to see what Vacuo was like since he had bought a book about Vacuo’s terrain and in his own way asked her to read it to him.

Days passed and Vacuo was growing steadily closer. Qrow and Tsukuyomi were both asleep as it was around three in the morning but Ruby couldn’t sleep so she wandered to the top deck of the airship. The top deck was mainly an observation deck.

The deck was ringed with windows that could be shuttered in case of a Grimm attack and the interior of the deck was dimly lit with soft lighting and telescopes. As Ruby was walking up to the deck she saw Ammy standing out on the balcony. “Couldn’t sleep either Ruby?” 

“No, I had a nightmare about home.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help… I just needed time to myself.” Ammy sighed softly.

“Look, Ammy if something’s bothering you. You know you can tell me, right?” Ammy turned towards Ruby and Ruby was surprised to see that tears were in her eyes which were like jewels due to the moonlight.

“Ruby, can I show you something?” 

When Ruby nodded Ammy started to remove her shirt which caused Ruby to freak out. “Ammy, what are you doing?” 

“Relax Ruby, I’m not into girls… what I have to show you is on my back. Are you going to be okay if I?” Ruby nodded nervously. 

Ammy turned her back to Ruby then removed her shirt and Ruby’s breath caught in her throat. 

Ammy had a gorgeous figure yes but what immediately caught Ruby’s eye was not her figure but the fact that Ammy had five very long, deep scars going down her back. They covered a good portion of it and it was clear that they were made a long time ago.

“Ammy, what-what happened?”

Ammy answered without turning around. “This is what I couldn’t tell Qrow about… I’m only telling you because you're like a little sister to me… the Gargoyle Knights… they… they….” Ammy started to cry again. 

Not knowing what else to do Ruby went to Ammy and hugged her. “When you’re ready to talk okay?”

“Okay, thank you Ruby.” “Um Ammy? You realize you're still in your bra, right?” 

Ammy looked down then blushed “Oops, sorry.” She then put her shirt back on then said “Thank you Ruby… I needed that.”

“Anytime.” 

“Now, we should probably get to bed… don’t want to wake up tired tomorrow.” 

“Right.” Ammy and Ruby walked to their rooms which were down the hall from each other. 

Before Ammy opened the door to the room she shared with Tsukuyomi she gently kissed Ruby’s head then said quietly. “Goodnight… and thank you again.” 

“Goodnight Ammy.” 

The next morning the two simply behaved as if nothing had happened which was fine because Ruby knew that it wasn’t her place to mention it.   
Afternoon was upon them when the airship’s speaker crackled to life. 

“All Hands prepare for landing.” 

“Uncle Qrow are we landing at Shade Academy?”

“Nah, we’re landing at the edge of Vacuo… it was the closest I could get us on such short notice.”

“I thought you said you were coming here to begin with.” “Yeah my original plan was to just ride on a cargo ship… I didn’t expect you three. Don’t worry Shade isn’t that far. If we set out immediately we can make it there by tomorrow night.” 

Once they were off the Airship they started their trek.


	8. Act one part seven: Shade Academy

The next day Qrow got them up at sunrise and they started their walk. 

As they walked Qrow told the siblings a little bit about himself and let Ammy ask him various questions. “Qrow, if you don’t mind my asking, why is Ruby’s last name different from her fathers?”

Qrow looked at Ruby as if to ask “You okay with me telling her?” and when he got the go ahead he started in on the complicated story of Team STRQ. Ruby having heard a good portion of it before focused on not letting the desert heat overwhelm her.

They walked through miles and miles of desert and tried to not step on any scorpions or snakes, the desert dunes stretched endlessly into the horizon with very few other features in sight and they had to go down quite a few of them, the endless sands were surrounded by high mountains to the north and west. Vicious sandstorms were frequent and could occur without warning so they had to keep an eye on the horizon at all times because according to Qrow 

“The sands can shred skin from the bone like a knife through butter. Trust me kid you don’t want to end like Georgia.” When Ruby asked him, he simply said that Georgia was an old friend and he got lost in a sandstorm so they never found him. 

By midday they had to take a rest so they found an outcropping of rock that was large and stable enough to accommodate all four of them. “So, uncle Qrow, what's the headmaster of Shade like?” Ruby asked as she leaned up against the cool rock wall.

“Sunstone? She’s a good woman. She graduated from Shade the same year I graduated from Beacon. She’s small but you don’t want to get into a fight with her.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“She once killed three Beringel singlehandedly.” 

“Wow!” 

As Ruby explained what a Beringel looked like to Ammy and Tsukuyomi, Qrow sat up and muttered. “She’s a beast with her trident and net. Along with certain other aspects.” His voice lowered the way it usually did when he was being suggestive.

As Ruby shuddered and muttered “Aw gross, Qrow I didn’t need that image.” Qrow simply rolled his eyes and said “Oh, and she’s a Faunus.” 

“She is?” The girls’ voices asked at once. 

“Yeah, a lizard Faunus if I’m not mistaken. She’s also a bit of a ditz, but we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s continue it shouldn’t be much farther.” Qrow said as he mentioned for them to get ready to move.

As dusk approached Qrow’s pace picked up. “We’re almost there. Just past this next dune.” 

As the four crested the dune they saw it. Shade Academy.

A large sandstone Ziggurat lay before them it was layered like a cake biggest layer at the bottom, smallest on top: The bottom was lined with statues of Griffons and the statues continued upwards on every other ledge. The ledges that didn’t have statues had torches that combined with the setting sun gave off an angry red glow. Ruby could just barely make out the top of the ziggurat which had a small opening. 

“It’s impressive isn’t it? Even now I can't help but admire how large this place is up close.” A new voice said as it walked out from the bottom of the ziggurat. 

“Hey Sunstone, It's been a while.” 

“Indeed, it has Qrow.” 

Sunstone was not what they were expecting from a headmaster. She was two inches shorter than Ruby and was ghostly white. Whereas Weiss was simply pale Sunstone was nearly see-through, she had dark green eyes and her hair was a straw blonde, the Faunus markings on her face were a dark brown and stood out dramatically against her skin. She was wearing an all-black, skintight, jumpsuit that had its sleeves and pant legs rolled up. Sunstone looked almost ethereal with the torches illuminating her skin.  
“I’m Spirit Sunstone. Headmistress of Shade Academy. Who are you three?” 

“I’m Ruby Rose… and these are my friends Ammy and Tsukuyomi. Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you Ruby Rose. You really do look like your mother.” “U-um?” 

“Summer and I were friendly rivals back during school. I was heartbroken when I heard she passed.” 

“Sunstone you're rambling.” Qrow interjected and Sunstone blushed softly. “Oops, sorry. It’s been a long couple of months…” 

As they caught up Ammy looked at Ruby sympathetically. “Ruby, I’m sorry.” “It was when I was little. I miss her but I don’t remember much.” Ruby said softly.

Sunstone looked back at Ruby, Ammy and Tsukuyomi. “I have a few spare faculty rooms I can let you guys stay in.” 

“That’s very generous of you Headmistress.” Ruby said as the siblings bowed “Thank you Spirit. We are in your debt.” Ammy said softly.

“It’s not a big deal. Oh, and call me Sunstone.” 

Qrow chuckled “Still hate your first name huh?” 

“Yeah, it’s just so… unusual… Ammy call me Sunstone okay? Same thing with you Tsukuyomi.” The siblings nodded.

“Sunstone, let’s get them situated.” 

“Right.” 

Sunstone led them up the Ziggurat and into it. Sunstone led them through the maze of corridors navigating the maze with the experience that came from knowing Shade Academy inside out. Soon she stopped in front of a door and opened it. “Feel free to stay here as long as you wish.”

The room was sparsely decorated but It led into a couple of others.“There’s a kitchen, a bedroom with two queen beds but if more need to be added we can always add more. The bedroom leads out to a balcony and believe me the views are beautiful, especially during sunset. The bathroom has a shower and a tub. Let me know what you need and I’ll requisition it for you.” 

“This is too kind. Thank you, Sunstone.” Ruby and Ammy said at the same time. Sunstone turned to Qrow as she waved her hand. 

“Again, it’s nothing. Now let’s leave the youngsters to settle in.” 

Once the two adults left Ruby went to go wash all the sand from her hair thus leaving the siblings to settle in.


	9. Act one part eight: Home not so sweet

Weiss was miserable. Three months after the fall of Beacon and Weiss spent the entirety of those months slowly refreezing her heart. The heart that remained at Beacon… the heart that was with the friends she had made… the heart that she vowed would never forget the experiences she had… the heart that remained with her team. She cried herself to sleep most nights and as she slept she dreamed.

She dreamt of Yang: That insufferable, dumb, pun making blond brute of a brawler that was her opposite in so many ways.

Still, she was also loyal and caring and blunt. She told it like it was and if you had a problem with it she simply didn’t care. 

Of Blake: The quiet raven-haired cat Faunus who even though her and Weiss weren’t, and would probably never be, best friends they still supported each other and understood that despite their awkward histories that they were team mates so they strived to try to move forward as Blake and Weiss leaving behind their troubled pasts.

And of Ruby who she missed the most. 

Ruby Rose: the hyperactive, cookie loving, sometimes too lazy for her own good, overcaffeinated, two years younger than her, scythe wielding dolt. 

But Ruby was also sweet and innocent, she was hyperactive yes but most of the time she made it endearing. Ruby and Weiss’s relationship hadn’t started off well but over time they learned to trust one another and became friends. Weiss kept Ruby in line and Ruby did the same for her. They had still called each “Ice Queen” and “Dolt” but they each knew that the other meant it not as an insult but as a term of endearment showing how much they had come since their first encounter.

Weiss’s feelings towards Ruby were… complicated to say the least. Weiss would never admit to it of course as her pride simply wouldn’t let her.

As she gazed out of her room’s window she couldn’t help but think of the fairytale of the princess who was locked in an inescapable tower of stone.   
A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. “Miss Schnee? May I come in?” 

“Yes, come in Klein.” She said softly, her eyes never leaving the window, she heard the door open then close again and her loyal butler’s voice as he walked closer to her. 

“Your father wishes to see you. He said it was about the charity recital that’s occurring next month. 

“Why does he want to see me for that? He already told me the same thing he always does.” Weiss said annoyedly.

“He didn’t specify. He just said he wants to see you right now.” 

Weiss huffed but got up from the window ledge to follow Klein.

This was going to suck.


	10. Act one part nine: Not so veiled warning

Weiss shivered as she walked up to the door of her father’s study. She was about to knock when she heard her father arguing with General Ironwood. “I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire Kingdom!” 

Jacques’s voice boomed angrily but Ironwood stayed calm as he said “That is a load of garbage and you know it.” 

Weiss took a breath then opened the door as quietly as she could and peered in. Ironwood was sitting down with his back turned to her while Jacques glared at him. Neither of them had noticed her presence yet.

Jacques slammed his glass on the table angrily as he growled “I beg your pardon?!” Ironwood tried to speak but Jacques cut him off. “You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!”

“You are blowing it out of proportion.” Ironwood kept his voice level but Jacques was still angry.

Weiss quietly entered the room and pressed herself against the wall. 

“The council will never agree to it!” Jacques’s tone made Weiss flinch but Ironwood was still unfazed. “You forget, I hold two seats on the council.”

Just then the door shut and startled Weiss who squeaked softly as Ironwood and Jacques finally noticed her. Ironwood stood up and bowed. “Miss Schnee! My apologies. I should have been gone by now.” 

Weiss stammered an apology. “It-it's okay.”

Ironwood simply nodded then turned towards Jacques. “We'll continue this at another time.” 

As Ironwood opened the door Jacques said "Indeed, Klein can show you out. Weiss stay here.” 

After the door shut Jacques glared at his daughter. “How are your rehearsals going?” Weiss sighed before muttering unhappily.

“I’ll be ready for the charity recital Father.” Jacques poured himself another drink before saying.

“Good, I don’t think I need to remind you this is a very important event. Wouldn’t want you to screw it up? Would we Weiss?” 

Weiss recognized that tone. The tone that promised pain if she tried to disobey. “No, no we wouldn’t.” 

Jacques spun in his chair and said “Good, now you can go.”

As Weiss left her father’s study she was surprised to hear Ironwood’s voice from next to the door. “That man aggravates me. Why did I think it was a good idea to talk to him when I had a headache?” 

“General, it’s been a long time. Is Winter doing well?” 

Ironwood replied softly “Indeed she is. May I walk you to your room Weiss?” He immediately dropped the blank, firm tone he used with her father. 

Weiss nodded “You may General. If I may, how long have you had your headache?” She started to walk towards her room and he joined her. 

“Since Beacon.” 

Weiss was shocked “But that was three months ago. How can it still be the same headache?”

Ironwood stopped walking for a second, scratched his chin and then replied. “I’m not sure. But I haven’t been sleeping well because of it.” 

Just then the two arrived at Weiss’s room and she opened the door. “See you at the recital Weiss.” 

“I’ll see you then General.” She shut the door and waited until his footsteps faded before she started to cry.


	11. Act one part ten: Mirrors will shatter

“I will not surrender; this life is mine!” as Weiss finished the song that she made specifically for the recital and the applause filled the room she felt happy. That is until her eyes happened to lock with her father's and the glare that he was sending told her that there was going to be hell to pay for this but for once Weiss was able to strike back at her father.

As Weiss was heading back to her dressing room she was intercepted by her father who was livid. “What the hell kind of stunt was that? You made a fool out of me! You ungrateful brat!” Weiss was silent as Jacques’s eye twitched “Answer me!”

“You told me to perform and I did. Was my performance not to your satisfaction?” Weiss asked with just a hint of challenge in her voice. 

Jacques raised his hand to smack her but before he could Ironwood’s voice rang out. “Jacques! That’s enough!” Ironwood then walked up to them. 

“This doesn’t concern you James.” 

“It does when she’s getting punished for no reason. You have a party to host I suggest you go to it.” 

Jacques glared at him but made no move to leave until Ironwood put a hand on his revolver. Once Jacques was out of sight Ironwood whispered softly. “I’ve heard rumors that Ruby Rose is in Vacuo. Perhaps the time is approaching where you should think of joining her.” With that Ironwood left Weiss alone with her thoughts. 

Weiss was distracted during the ball. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Ironwood told her. 

What if those Rumors were true and Ruby was really in Vacuo? That meant that she could see her again. But father wouldn’t allow it and would forbid anything remotely related to Beacon from being a discussion at all. 

But she heard something which infuriated her. “But really, does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale? It was a long time coming, if you ask me.” The voice belonged to some rich woman who probably knew nothing of pain. The woman’s husband tried to shush her but she simply laughed as he glanced around nervously. “What? You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance.”

That caused Weiss to snap. “Shut up! You don’t have a clue! None of you do! You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!” Weiss was so infuriated that she didn’t notice that the room had fallen silent or that Jacques was moving towards her. 

“Weiss, that's enough.” Jacques grabbed her wrist and pulled but Weiss pulled back “Let go of me!” 

“You're embarrassing the family!” Jacques’s tone was quickly becoming harsher.

“I said let go!” Weiss yanked free of her father’s grasp but caused herself to lose her balance and fall onto the floor. Just then a glyph manifested next to Weiss, as a pure white Boarbatusk manifested and charged at the woman who started to shake with fear. 

But before it could reach her Ironwood destroyed it with a single shot from his revolver. The woman looked at Ironwood and screamed. “Arrest her! What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up.” 

But Ironwood gazed blankly back and muttered “She’s the only one making sense around here. Thanks for the party, Jacques.” As he walked towards the door.

The look Jacques gave Weiss promised a lot of pain later.


	12. Act one part eleven:Disowned

Thankfully Jacques spent the next few weeks cleaning up the fallout from the disastrous ball to punish Weiss but that sadly ended all too quickly. By the middle of the month Jacques summoned Weiss into his office. 

As Weiss slowly knocked on the door Jacques’s voice boomed from the other side. “You can come in!” his tone was the same it was that day. Cold and deadly, but Weiss didn’t really have a choice but to enter.

Ironwood was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed while Jacques was staring daggers at Weiss who sensed the tension in the room immediately. “Weiss, your little stunt a few weeks ago cost the SDC immensely. Now, as I have been cleaning up the mess that YOU made I came to a realization. I can't possibly have such an immature, volatile, little girl run MY company.” 

“Your company? You married into this family!” that caused Jacques to drain the glass and throw it at her. Ironwood moved to catch it but Weiss was quicker. She caught it and threw it back at him. 

Jacques ducked as the glass shattered against the wall behind him. “This is only going to make things worse, Father. People will ask questions! They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found!” 

but Jacques simply said softly. “Which is why you’re no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Clearly, the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was too much for you. Which is why you've generally revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your brother Whitley. You will be placed into General Ironwood’s custody. He will decide what to do with you from there.”

Weiss was stunned “You can’t do this!”

“It’s done! You are no longer my daughter! Now get out!” Weiss slammed the door on her out. Ironwood simply grunted then followed her.

Weiss was furious. “How dare he!!! He cut me off from my own family’s legacy! A legacy that he shouldn’t be able to have much less run!” she slammed the door to her room so hard that the hinges creaked in protest then she collapsed onto her bed. A few minutes later a faint knock was heard “Go away, General! I'm not in the mood to talk.” But her door opened anyway.

“Weiss, before you bite my head off I want you to listen okay?” Ironwood’s voice was soft.

“Fine. What is it?” She looked at him and that’s when she noticed that he looked ten years older. 

“It’s a shame that you’ve been stripped of your legacy. But you have to know that you did it to yourself right? You had to know that this is where your rebellion would lead right?”

Ironwood walked over to a painting and removed it from the wall. Weiss’s eyes widened as she figured out what he was doing. Jacques had bugged nearly every room in the house including most of the bedrooms Ironwood must have figured it out. “Y-Yes… you’re right. I should have figured it out.” 

He took a pen from Weiss’s desk and ripped a sizeable portion of the painting off before writing on it as he was he kept speaking. “I’ll be back in a week. So, make sure you’re packed for Atlas Academy.” 

He handed her the scrap of painting. “I have no intention of taking you into my custody. If you were to commandeer an Atlesian airship and slip away I couldn’t really pursue you since the borders are going to be sealed in two weeks’ time. You’d be free. Able to go wherever you wished. To Mistral to hide, To Vale to help… to Vacuo to find Miss Rose. You have a week to figure it out.” 

“Do you understand Weiss?” 

“Yes General.” 

“Good I’ll see you then.” With that Ironwood shut the door leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.


	13. Act one part twelve: Leaving Atlas behind

The next week passed in a flash and Weiss spent it in her room. She had packed a small bag filled with some basic things like spare clothes, her nightgown and a healthy amount of dust. She wouldn’t be bringing her personal scroll with her since like everything else Jacques had programmed it to ping her location to him and she couldn’t risk that. 

But the main thing she spent her time doing was practicing her summoning and while she was still far from perfect she could at least reliably summon now. But she still hadn’t decided on her destination as all of them made sense.

Finally, the day arrived where Weiss would have to decide. Weiss got dressed that day with a sense of hope. She had started down an unknown path and she had no idea where it would take her but she was ready.

She decided to abandon her blue heels in favor of gray combat boot but while she kept white and blue dress she also put black leggings on underneath.

In a spur of the moment decision she also decided to cut her hair. After a bit of fussing she had cut it to halfway down her back and also decided to not put it back in a ponytail instead she kept it down.

Weiss opened the door and sat in the doorway to wait for Ironwood to show up. She was hoping that she wouldn’t have to wait long. Which thankfully wasn’t the case. By midafternoon Ironwood had arrived. He passed by her room and gave her a slight nod and she waited for him to turn the corner before Weiss grabbed her bag and Myrtenaster before heading the opposite direction.

She had made it to the dining room undetected before she heard a soft voice which caused her to duck behind the wall. “It’s okay Miss Schnee. It’s just me.” The voice belonged to her most faithful butler Klein. 

“Klein, what are you doing here?” Weiss whispered quietly.

“The general filled me in. Please let me help you.” Weiss nodded, thankful that the dining room wasn’t bugged.

Klein and Weiss had to be very careful as they navigated their way to the library. Klein opened the secret passageway and the two stepped inside. 

“Thank you, Klein… for everything.” “Just live your life and enjoy it okay?” 

“I will. I promise.” Just then Klein’s scroll buzzed “That would be Master Whitley. I have to go.” 

“I’ll miss you Klein.”

“And I you Miss Schn- Weiss… oh, before I forget the General said that his driver is instructed to take you to the hangar bay.” With that Klein stepped out of the secret passage and sealed Weiss inside.

Once Weiss traversed the secret passageway she arrived outside near the driveway. The general’s car was on and waiting as she approached the driver rolled down the window and said softly. “Are you the one?” When Weiss nodded he got out and opened the trunk.

“Get in… don’t give me that look. It’s the only place you won’t be seen.” Weiss breathed in then got in. Thankfully the trunk was quite large so she fit comfortably inside. She felt the car accelerate and she knew there was no going back.

Weiss actually, and embarrassingly, fell asleep on the ride over but thankfully the driver woke her up. “Damn, never knew the trunk was that comfortable. You’re looking for a ship called Expedition. It’s an all-black ship with a dark red stripe going across the outside. It’s pretty hard to miss.” Weiss nodded and then walked towards the hangar bay.

Thankfully, the Expedition was indeed hard to miss since it was a pretty large ship. Once the pilot saw her she was waved into the cargo hold and told to make herself comfortable and that Ironwood had left something for her. As Weiss settled in she noticed a small package and figured that it was for her. 

Inside of the small box was a brand new, state of the art scroll, a few dust canisters, a lien card and a note which read.

“Weiss, you needn’t worry about my men. They’re trustworthy and loyal. The scroll is encrypted and debugged while the lien card has a small fortune on it. I hope you find your path.” 

-Ironwood

The intercom came on “So, where to Miss Schnee? Mistral, Vale or Vacuo?” After a moment of hesitation, she had decided. 

“Vacuo, I’m no longer a Schnee so please don’t address me as one.” 

“So, what should I call you?” 

Weiss had picked a perfect last name “Weiss Elurra will be fine." It felt... right. Weiss was her own woman now and her last name now symbolized that. 

“As you wish, Course laid in for Vacuo.” the intercom buzzed then went silent again. Weiss was alone with an uncertain future ahead of her but she wasn't worried. She'd take what would come in stride.


	14. Act one part thirteen Snowflakes and Roses

After a few weeks of uneventful travel Vacuo was in sight so Weiss made her way to the cockpit. The pilot was keying instructions into the flight pad and then reached for the comms.

“Vacuo control tower this is Atlas cargo vessel Four Seven Niner designation Expedition requesting clearance to land.” 

“Atlas cargo vessel Four Seven Niner what's your cargo?” 

“A sizeable shipment of Dust.” “Acknowledged, stand by for clearance.” 

After a few minutes the comms buzzed again “Four Seven Niner you are cleared for landing. Proceed to landing pad 656.” 

“Roger that, man I’d hate to have that guy’s job.” The pilot muttered softly.

After the Expedition touched down and the cargo doors opened Weiss thanked the pilot and set off towards Shade Academy which was visible in the distance. 

After a five-minute walk to the academy itself Weiss asked a nearby student where the headmaster’s office was and she was pointed to the top of the ziggurat. The same student offered to guide her to the office and she gratefully accepted.

Two minutes later she was standing in front of the Headmaster’s office Weiss knocked three times then stepped back. “Come in!” the voice sounded femininely cold. Weiss grasped the doorknob and opened the door and stepped inside. 

The office was very dark and gloomy and Weiss was a little surprised. The walls were as black as Grimm and the curtains were drawn so the only light was from a chandelier. There were only two other pieces of furniture in the office. A faded, torn up blue couch which was in one corner and a dark brown mahogany desk. Seated behind the desk was the Headmaster of Shade Academy. But Weiss couldn’t see what they looked like.

“Headmaster, my name’s Weiss Elurra I was hoping-” but she was interrupted. 

“Headmistress, I’m Shade Academy’s headmistress. Call me Sunstone.”

Sunstone walked over to the front of her desk and sat on it. Weiss was surprised to see how pale the lizard Faunus was and since Weiss was no longer in heels her and Sunstone were the same height.

Sunstone’s dark green eyes were gazing into Weiss’s pale blue ones “So, what brings you here Weiss Elurra?” “I was hoping you could help me find a teammate of mine. Her name’s Ruby Rose.” 

Sunstone smiled softly. “So, your Ruby’s partner huh? Yeah, she’s here. You want me to take you to her?”

“Yes Ma’am.” “Come on then. Huh, it makes sense now.” 

“What makes sense?” 

“In the two months that Ruby has been here she’s told me all about her team. But she always talks about you the most.” Weiss’s face became red. 

Sunstone’s eyes rolled as she led Weiss to a set of double doors and knocked. “I’ll get it!” an unfamiliar voice rang out from the other side and footsteps were heard then the doors opened and a wolf Faunus poked her head out.

“Sunstone, what brings you by?” 

“I found a friend of Ruby’s. Do you mind getting her?” 

“Of course, Ruby can you come here?” The wolf Faunus yelled into the room. 

Ruby’s footsteps echoed briefly “What is it Ammy… Weiss is that you?” 

“Hey Ruby… been a while.” “Weiss!!!!” Ruby ducked under Ammy and tackled Weiss. 

"Ow, that hurt you dolt!” Weiss grumbled as she was crushed by Ruby.

“I missed you so much. What are you doing here?” Ruby was on the verge of tears. 

“Let me up and I’ll explain. 

“Well, my work is done. Ammy, send Qrow to my office when you see him okay?"

With that Sunstone left and Ruby picked Weiss up off the floor. 

“Um, Ruby?” Weiss' face went red as she looked down.

“Hmm?”

“You can let go of my hand now.” Weiss said shyly as Ruby hurriedly separated from her.

“Let me introduce you. Weiss this is Ammy. Ammy meet my partner Weiss.” 

“A pleasure to finally meet you Weiss.” Ammy bowed gracefully.

“Likewise, so how do you to know each other?” Weiss asked.

Ruby started telling Weiss what she had been doing for the last eight months while Ammy went to go get Tsukuyomi.

As Ruby was finishing she said “Oh, and Sunstone said we could take classes here if we wanted too. Since we’re not officially enrolled we don’t have to worry about homework. So, what about you Weiss?” 

“Ruby, that can wait until tomorrow. I’m sure Weiss is exhausted.” Ammy said gently.

Weiss yawned as if to confirm it. “I am pretty tired. Sleeping in a cargo hold doesn’t agree with me.” 

As they got ready for bed Weiss felt at home.


	15. Act one part fourteen: Heading Home

It had been three months since Blake’s worst fear had been realized. Beacon had fallen and Adam was on a rampage and he had made it very clear that he wouldn’t stop until he was hers. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran and didn’t look back.

She ran away from everything: From Vale, From Beacon and the friends she had made and from her team. She ran from three of the people that she trusted the most. They deserved her being far more open and honest with them than she had been and it had cost her everything.

Ruby: The hyperactive team leader who loved reading just as much as she did. They could talk about books for hours together and just enjoyed that subject  
Weiss: The heiress whose family was responsible for the suffering of many Faunus and yet Weiss despised the SDC for stomping on the legacy of her grandfather. They once made a vow to work towards rebuilding the SDC’s reputation together.

And Yang: The girl who was her polar opposite in every way. She was quiet while Yang was loud, she preferred to sink into the background while Yang would get in your face, she was a ninja while Yang was a brawler, but what drew her to Yang was the blonde’s nature. That ability to be flippant one minute yet wise beyond her years the next.

She’d let them all down when she ran from Vale. Yet another reason that she didn’t deserve them. She only brought pain into their lives and as long as Adam lived she could never go back to them.

So, after three months of aimless wandering she decided to head home for the first time since she stayed with the White Fang. 

She was headed back to Menagerie.


	16. Act one part fifteen: Home in Menagerie

After an …. Unexpected run in with a Sea Feilong and reuniting with Sun, although she wasn’t particularly happy to see him, they made it safely to Menagerie which Sun had never been too before so he was enjoying it. “Huh”

Sun was looking at all the vendors as he walked next to Blake through the market area. “I've never seen so many Faunus in one place! I mean Vacuo has a ton but they’re so spread out it's rare for two to run into each other.

“Having a Faunus as the headmaster of Shade Academy does help but not enough sadly. While I admire Sunstone for not allowing the White Fang into Vacuo it's not enough… not yet anyway.” Blake muttered softly as her cat ears flicked.

“Is it always so... cramped?” Sun asked as he dodged a bear Faunus who scowled as he adjusted the box that was on his shoulder. But Blake kept walking, clearly familiar with where she was going as she avoided the crowds.

“Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped.” Blake said testily as she waited for Sun to catch up.

“What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!” Sun asked with a confused expression on his face but Blake tried her best to explain.

“It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions. We might not have Grimm here but this island is plenty dangerous.”

Sun grunted softly “So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up.”

Blake said “That's a pretty good summary, yeah. But we try to make the best of things.” Sun muttered something under his breath as they came to a pause at the crest of a hill. 

“Whoa…” Sun whistled softly. Downhill were an absolutely massive number of houses. Most were small, one story houses with wooden roofs. They might have been small but they were also practical as they were built wall to wall with their neighbors. Leaving a good amount of space for other purposes such as small gardens or play areas for the younger Faunus.

In the center of the of the residential area was a three-story stone house with an ornate roof “This, is Kuo Kuana. The only settlement on the island.” Blake said softly while Sun admired the view.

“It's... beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?” Sun said excitedly but Blake simply looked sad. 

“That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So, we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That to most of Remnant we’re not allowed to be true citizens of the places we call home.” But Sun simply put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home.” Sun said happily while Blake sighed softly as she muttered softly “Speaking of which, its time to go home.”

Sun pulled her in with his tail as he pretended to scan the horizon “Oh yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?”

Blake sighed again as she tried to look anywhere but the stone house. “Kind of.” 

“Is it that one? What about that tiny one down there? I like the paintjob.” Sun asked as he tried guessing which house Blake lived in but she simply grabbed his wrist “It's... that one.” She also muttered this quietly. 

Sun stared at where she pointed for a second before he pointed his finger at her with a questioning expression while Blake nodded shyly. “No way, I don’t believe it.”

Blake simply rolled her eyes “It’s true…I’m the daughter of the chieftain of Menagerie. Technically, I’m the heiress of the White Fang.” 

Sun was dumbfounded by this. “So, does this mean that you’re rich like Weiss?” 

but Blake shook her head as they descended the hill towards her house. “Not exactly…” 

Blake and Sun walked up the stone steps to the front door of the house. But Blake was clearly very nervous since she was hesitating. So, Sun decided to ask “What is it?” 

Blake took a deep breath then said “It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

“Well, you came all this way.” Sun gave some encouraging thumbs up as Blake took a quick breath for courage and banged the door knocker. It made a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door.

Blake and Sun both took a few steps back as Sun pointed to the door. “Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating.”

As the door opened a short, female cat Faunus’s head came out from behind the door and gasped softly “Blake, is that you?” 

Blake nodded as she raises her arm and said “Hi, mom.” Leading her mother to embrace her. 

Blake hesitated for a moment before she smiled and hugged her mom back. “My baby girl.” 

From inside the house footsteps thundered as a shadow came towards the entryway. Blakes mother let go of her and turned her head towards the sound as a male voice boomed behind her. “Kali? Who is it?”

Blakes father stood with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changed to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fell in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter come home. 

Sun was clearly happy that Blake’s parents were happy to see her while Blake’s mom never let go over her daughter's arm. Blakes father smiled and after a moment of hesitation she smiled back, Sun could tell she was relieved. Once Sun was introduced to Blake’s parents Kali invited him to have some tea with them. 

They all went to a small, dark brown, square table and sat on the floor while Ghira prepared some tea, Mint for him and Kali, Chai for Sun and Chamomile for Blake.   
Once it was ready Kali spoke. “We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried.” 

Ghira simply rolled his eyes and retorted “Please, I knew she'd be fine!” 

But Kali, who was clearly used to his bravado, shot back with a snort “That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing.” 

Sun interjected and said “You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!”

Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Sun was talking, abruptly lifted her head and gagged on her tea. Once she was done she glared at him while Ghira glared at the young man, who was on his right, as well. Ghira growled softly as his tone lowered “And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?”

Now it was Sun’s turn to gulp as he froze and slowly tried to avoid angering the panther Faunus. “I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her...”

While Sun was busy trying to avoid becoming a snack Kali leaned in towards Blake and whispered quietly “Why is he here again?” 

Blake muttered back “He just kind of followed me home.” Before she took another sip of her tea.

“I see.” Kali said as the three watched Sun struggled to try to figure something that wouldn’t land him in hot water. 

Sun took advantage of the awkward silence to use his tail to pick up the tea kettle and pour some more tea into his cup. As he was refilling his cup he said “This tea is really good.” He then proceeded to take a very long sip.

Kali smiled softly as she muttered somewhat loudly “I like him.” Hearing her mother say this caused Blake to start blushing from embarrassment.

“Mom! He’s not my type!” Blake said quietly so that Sun couldn’t hear her.

Ghira’s eyebrow rose but the door boomed with the same sound that went off when Blake did it earlier. Everyone looked towards the door and Ghira sighed as he got up. “Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting! Give me a moment.” 

Ghira walked out while Sun looked at Blake who looked at her mother who simply sighed. “Is everything okay?” 

“It’s fine…. It’s just been hard dealing with them… especially recently.” Kali muttered softly. 

Blake looked at Sun again before she asked. “Dealing with who?”

Kali took a sip of tea before casually saying “Hmm? The White Fang.” As if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. 

Sun and Blake both shot to their feet as their voices rose “WHAT?!” they then rushed to the door while a puzzled Kali followed behind them. The pair saw Ghira speaking with a Hyena Faunus quietly. 

Blake glared at the Hyena Faunus as she tried not to yell “Dad!” while Sun positioned himself next to her and barred the entryway.

Ghira looked behind him and was surprised to his daughter almost shaking in anger. “Blake, what's wrong?” He asked softly.

“Miss Belladonna, I had no idea you'd returned.” The attaché said in a neutral tone of voice. His blond hair was streaked with stripes of black and brown and a large bushy tail swayed from side to side.

Blake glared at him and asked her father “What are you doing talking to him?”

“This is Boreni. He represents the White Fang here in Menagerie now.” Ghira said calmly.

Sun chimed in now with “Those psychos are here, too?!” 

“Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe.” 

But Blake fired back. “What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!”

Ghira’s tone lowered even more as he asked softly. “What is she talking about?"

“Precisely what I came to discuss with you, Your Grace.” Boreni said as he kept his eyes fixed on Blake.

Kali walked out from the main room into the entryway with a concerned look on her face. “Is everything alright?”

“Wait, you guys seriously don't know?” Sun asked as his tone rose and Blake let out a soft hiss while her ears went back. 

“Know what?” Ghira’s tone was as cold as ice as he glared at Boreni who simply gazed straight ahead. 

Blake muttered softly, so softly it wouldn’t have been heard if everyone wasn’t near each other. “The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school.” 

Ghira slowly and menacingly turned to face the White Fang representative. “Is this true?”  
“Sadly, Your Grace, it is.” Boreni replied, his tone was still neutral. 

Ghira cut Blake off and growled. “Explain yourself!” His patience was wearing very thin.

Though it pains me to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies.” 

Sun grunted then said “You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!” He was starting to get annoyed now. 

“The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident.” Boreni said callously.

Blake growled “"Incident"? People are dead!” 

“And it is a tragedy. However, Your Grace, I came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang.” Boreni sneered slightly as Blake tried to stop herself from attacking him.

Ghira either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he growled out “And how can I be sure of that?” 

“We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard. I have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them.”

Ghira shook his head “I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter.”

“But of course, Your Grace. I completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake. We were all saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang but understand if you can no longer support our cause. It is a wearying fight, after all.”

Blake clenched her fist and said plainly “Who says I'm done fighting?”

“Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find me.” 

“Goodbye, sir.” With that Ghira firmly closed the door on him as Kali moved to stand closer and faced her husband while Blake walked off. 

She needed time to think alone. Sun watched her leave then said halfheartedly “So... he was creepy.” 

Ghira simply rolled his eyes, looked at Sun and said bluntly “I really don't like you.” Kali gave him a small tap on the chest then apologized to Sun.

Outside, Boreni chuckled to himself as he descended the stairs. “An interesting development, very interesting indeed. Perhaps it is time to inform Brother Adam.” He muttered to himself as he ran his hand through his hair and smiled maliciously.


	17. Act one part sixteen:Traitors and Messages

Blake, Sun and Ghira were in his study a few days after Boreni’s visit. Ghira was reading letters at his desk while his daughter and her friend had their feet on the small coffee table as they sipped at their tea. Ghira’s eyes widened as he finished reading a letter and the rumbling growl he made caused Blake’s ears to fall flat against her head.

“Kali! Summon Boreni at once! I need to speak to him immediately!” The room rumbled from it as Blake started to shake.

Ghira’s tone was one Blake had rarely heard in her life. It seethed with anger but Ghira was also trying to keep himself under control. He then sat down in his chair and the shockwave caused a couple of books to fall off the book shelves. 

From there the three were silent, the only noise being the grandfather clock that was in the corner and after forty-five long, silent minutes Boreni walked into Ghira’s study. Ghira took off his glasses and looked at the hyena and spoke, his tone remained ice cold, “Is it true?” 

Boreni looked at Ghira with a blank expression. “Is what true your Grace?” but Ghira stalked over to him and growled “Is it true?!” 

Boreni’s hands went behind his back as he looked up at Ghira. “Your grace?” 

Ghira growled again. “Is it true that you plan to murder my family?” Boreni smirked and swung a short sword at him. 

Boreni was fast but Ghira was faster, lifting him up by the neck and put him into the wall. “You’re… an obstacle…. Just like Sienna!” Boreni said as he gasped and started to cackle.

Ghira carried him over to where Blake and Sun were moments before but they wisely decided to get out of his way as Ghira slammed Boreni into the table, breaking it in the process. Boreni was cackling the whole time “Praise… High... Leader… Taurus…”

Ghira tightened his grip around the traitor’s neck until Boreni couldn’t breathe. Ghira then threw him out the window and when the thump was heard he turned towards Kali, who had come in when the first slam was heard and snarled. “We need to get a message to Sienna! Right now!”


	18. Act one part seventeen:Departing

Sienna Khan’s eyes went wide as she read the letter that Ghira sent her. Ghira was not one to send letters without a reason so she knew it had to be important but she wasn’t expecting him to write that there was treason brewing within the White Fang. “Kaathe, come to me.” She whispered softly.

Kaathe materialized from the shadow of her study and bowed to her. “What… do… you… require… of… ussss… Mistresss?” 

Sienna’s ears flicked back. “Get the Liberation ready to leave… and task a few of your siblings to remain behind to root out any traitors within our midst.” 

Kaathe bowed. “Yessss…Mistresss… We…are… your… blades… in…the darkness… Any …who…oppossse… you... ssshall… be … eliminated!” 

Kaathe then vanished as swiftly as they'd come.

Sienna fell into her chair and sighed. “I knew he’d cause trouble eventually… I just knew it.”


	19. Act one part eighteen: Meeting

The next month passed with no incidents. Sienna had sent a message that she was on her way to Menagerie and to expect her. Blake and Sun had taken to sitting on the slanted roof of the house and they spent a lot of time getting to know each other. Blake told Sun how she met Adam. While Sun told her about his childhood in Vacuo.

Adams father Minos was one of the initial members of the White Fang alongside Ghira and Sienna. In a way the three were the triumvirate that made the organization what it used to be. The Taurus and Belladonna families were really close in those days and their children were no exception. Adam and Blake would spend hours playing together while their parents talked, alongside Sienna. But sadly, those days were limited. 

One day Minos’ wife was on a walk when an armored robbery happened. The suspect was a Faunus and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. A nearby cop saw her reaching into her bag and thinking that she could be reaching for a weapon shot and killed her. Despite his best efforts Minos couldn’t bring a case against him and they got off with a slap on the wrist…

Adam, who was only six or seven at the time, and Minos vanished practically overnight and Blake was distraught to learn that her best friend had vanished overnight.   
Years passed, Ghira stepped down and Sienna rose in prominence which caused their relationship to erode and one day Adam reappeared. 

Adam was nineteen and Blake was fifteen. She had joined the White Fang and stayed once Sienna took control but she never forgot Adam. But he had changed…. She was so blind to it that she didn’t realize that Adam had become more brooding, distant but the biggest change was his hatred towards Humans.

Blake suspected that Minos had drilled it into him after his wife died. She knew that a Human had taught him to use a chokuto rather than the Taurus family kusarigama’s but his eyes that used to be full of life were now cold and harsh. 

Blake had to stop herself from feeling guilty about it. After all, she was just a child when Adam left. 

“Blake, is that Sienna’s ship?” Sun pointed with an arm. Blake squinted and there was indeed a ship approaching from the horizon.

“It has to be. Come on Sun.” Blake hopped off of the roof and he followed her. They entered Ghira’s study to see him asleep at his desk, he was sitting upright but his snores reverberated through the room. Blake gently shook her dad awake and told him that Sienna was there.

Ghira cracked his neck as he stood up and nodded. “Let's go meet her then.” 

Once the Liberation docked Sienna and Kaathe disembarked and saw Ghira and his family waiting for them. “Sienna, it's been too long.” Ghira said frostily.

Sienna met his gaze without blinking and replied back with just as much of a cold tone. “Indeed, it has Ghira. I do wish to thank you for the warning. It probably saved my life.” 

Her gaze shifted towards Kali and Blake and her tone warmed significantly. “Kali, it's so good to see you!” Sienna and Kali gave each other a brief hug before she turned towards Blake. “Blake, you’ve blossomed into a beautiful young woman since I last saw you.” 

“Auntie Sienna you flatter me.” Blake said, embarrassment was in her voice as Sienna’s gaze turned towards Sun. “Who’s he?” Sienna asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“My name’s Sun Ms.Kahn… Ma’am?” as Sun continued to try to figure out how to address her properly and was making a fool out of himself Sienna turned towards Ghira and blew him off completely. 

“So, I imagine we have a lot to talk about huh Ghira?” Sienna said with a flick of her wrist. 

“Indeed, we do Sienna. But for now, let us get caught up.” Ghira started to walk off and they followed him. Ghira was silent while Sienna and Kali talked and Sun asked Blake about their relationship with her.

While Ghira and Sienna’s relationship went from cordial to frosty Kali and Sienna remained best friends and Blake saw Sienna as an aunt in the same way she used to see Minos as an uncle. While Minos was long since dead Blake was happy that they were able to have Sienna avoid that fate.

Sienna tasked Kaathe with scouting the island leaving just the five of them. “Much as I loathe to admit it Adam Taurus has become a threat to the stability of the White Fang… Minos’ teachings have warped his perspective beyond recognition… it's a shame really.” Sienna said sadly as her ears drooped and she gazed into her tea. “He’s been through so much…” her voice grew soft.

“Blake, you know Adam better than anyone. Do you think he’s beyond redemption?” Ghira asked softly. Blake knew he was asking because in many ways Ghira still saw him as a son.

“Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything of the Adam I knew… at Beacon he… he reminded me of Minos.” Blake said slowly as her amber eyes clouded over. She wanted her Adam to be in there somewhere but perhaps it was just a foolish dream that she still held onto. “But, if there is… I want to try to reach him…it's a long shot and I know that we can't deal with him by becoming like him. We have to show we value life Human and Faunus alike.”

Blake wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. “See Sienna? That’s what I’ve said from the beginning. Violence and bloodshed bring only more violence and bloodshed. We need to make Humans understand that the only difference between us is that most of us have some cosmetic changes.” 

Ghira waved a hand at Blake as if to prove his point but Sienna rolled her eyes and snorted derisively“Oh, please Ghira! Just because you don’t want to admit that my methods get actual results doesn’t mean that they don’t! Since I took over things have gotten better!” She growled.

“You made it so Humans don’t see as equals out of respect but out of fear! And then you wonder why the White Fang has no presence in Vacuo!” He growled right back at her.

“Vacuo respects us because of Sunstone! That woman has proven time and again my point that in order to get respect we have to be strong!” 

“They don't fear her! They admire and love her! She’s the closest thing to a leader they have and if they didn’t she knows damn well they’d replace her with someone they did!”

“Fear is the only thing that works Ghira! Why can't you see that?” 

“Fear and Hatred are exactly what Minos preached after his wife died! What next? Are you going to propose we randomly execute Humans like he did as well?”

That struck a nerve with Sienna whose eyes widened and she snarled at him. “How Dare You! How fucking dare you throw Minos in my face! You're nothing more than a cowardly, self-righteous, holier than thou old doddard!” Sienna screamed at him while her claws came out.

Ghira’s eyes narrowed as his hands became fists. He was losing his temper and fast “At least I’m not an arrogant, egotistical, power-hungry, bloodthirsty, know it all bitch!” He yelled back.

Eventually Blake just couldn’t take it anymore and she threw her arms into the air as her voice raised. “Damn it you two that’s enough! How the hell am I able to get along with a Schnee and come to regard a member of a family that despises us as a sister but you two, who are on the same side I might add, can't even have a conversation together without wanting to rip each other’s throats out! God damn who cares who’s right and who’s wrong! You’re both wrong but for different reasons and the sooner you two realize that the sooner we can move onto the main issue of figuring out what to do with the White Fang! Sure, Humans have a capacity to hate but they also have a capacity to grow, to overcome their prejudices and to love the Faunus for who they are.” Blake’s thoughts turned to team RWBY and lingered on Yang. She shook her head to clear the thought before continuing 

Beacon taught me so much and I’ll carry those lessons with me until the day I die. It’s not an unusual goal to want peace but why do we have to have it in one extreme or the other? Maybe what I’m saying is unrealistic but I don’t think it is. You’re two of three founders of the White Fang. I’m sure you can think of something that’ll bridge the divide.” 

Despite the fact that the two had been screaming at each mere moment before Blake lost her temper she overpowered both of them with her speech.

Sienna’s claws slowly disappeared as she glanced at Ghira who was stunned by his normally reserved daughter’s outburst. “You were friends with a Schnee?” Sienna’s voice was quiet as she asked curiously.

“Yeah, her name’s Weiss… She wasn’t perfect and we didn’t always get along but over time…. Over time we came to regard each other as sisters and friends…When we fought Roman Torchwick beneath Mountain Glenn she trusted me to not betray her, she kept my secret despite her family name, her father’s actions stain her family name just as Adam’s stains the White Fang… Yes, there are some who will always despise us but there are also others who will accept us for who and what we are.” the two looked at each other as Blake finished talking.

“Ghira, I’m sorry for what I said… it was out of line…” Sienna murmured as Ghira apologized as well.

“Well then, what do you think we should do Blake?” Ghira asked his daughter, all his anger towards Sienna was gone. 

“Why are you asking me?” Blake said after a long sip of tea to help her parched throat. 

“You’re the one who got us to stop our argument… Since we clearly can't agree on this I think Ghira’s asking for your advice. We haven’t been around Humans for quite a while…” Sienna said gently.

Blake nodded slowly. “We need a new organization. One that blends the philosophies so that neither extreme is there… it needs to be a balance… a New Dawn if you will. Show them that we will accept peace but also that we will no longer stand by and let racism and attacks go by without punishment… we need them to see we are both Strong and Kind.” Blake looked at Sienna and then Ghira who were nodding.


	20. Act one part nineteen:New Dawn

For the next month,with Blake and Sun acting as mediators, Ghira and Sienna hammered out the foundation for a new Faunus rights organization. The two philosophies blended into a mix that wasn't perfect but it would work for now. 

Against her objections, Blake wound up with veto power over everything that Ghira and Sienna wanted to add. They both claimed it was because she was impartial while suggesting that it was the others idea. 

Eventually after many sleepless nights and near screaming matches that the two teenagers had to diffuse it was ready. Ghira had called for an informal press conference and was prepared to announce the successor to the White Fang. The weather was pretty mild outside which was good because Sienna had complained that she wouldn’t be speaking if it was raining.

Ghira strode up to the podium that had been set up, Blake and Sun were on his left while Kali and Sienna were on his right. 

“Hello and thank you all for coming today. The reason I have called you all here is because there is a matter which is of the utmost importance. When I founded the White Fang, I wanted it to be a place where all Faunus could belong and where we could work towards a peaceful coexistence with humanity. As many of you know eventually it was decided that my methods were obsolete and I decided to step down as High Leader.” Ghira moved over so Sienna could share the podium with him. 

“My name is Sienna Kahn. I took over as High Leader once Ghira stepped down and I advocated a more direct approach to how to get Humans to see us as equals. But I was also blind to the fact that there was a third philosophy taking hold in the White Fang. One of subjugation and tyranny, but with humans becoming our slaves. This philosophy isn’t mine but it was one that the third founder Minos Taurus advocated for fiercely before his death nearly a decade and a half ago. This philosophy is one that his son Adam has become the new champion of and it has slowly been poisoning the White Fang since his reemergence.” 

Ghira took over again. “This philosophy is one that neither Sienna or I want. My daughter Blake pointed out that while not as extreme as Minos’ beliefs Sienna’s led to that gaining ground which is why she proposed a balance.” 

Ghira nodded, Blake and Sun unfurled a banner that had both the current logo and the original logo against a grey background. “New Dawn is that balance! It is meant to straddle the divide between our two philosophies. Equality shouldn’t have to be forced it should be earned. Our goal is to respond to peace with peace and violence against us with a firm, nonviolent hand. It is time for the White Fang to end! It is the beginning of a new era, one where no one has to live in fear from each other! This is the rising sun that will bring a New Dawn to Remnant!”

Ghira stepped away from the podium as claps started to happen. They made their way back inside and once they were Sienna twirled a lock of her hair. “I’m going back to Mistral to lay the preparations for the dissolution of the White Fang. I’m guessing you're coming with me Ghira?” once he nodded she turned towards Blake and Sun. “What about you two?” Sun shrugged.

“I go where Blake goes. If she’s going to Mistral then so am I.”

Ghira growled softly at the implications of what Sun said before Kali glared at him while Sienna made a crack about “Starting so young.”

Blakes ears went flat before she nodded. “I’ll go I guess. Mom, are you coming?” 

Kali shook her head. “Menagerie still needs a chief.” 

Sienna clapped her hands together. “Alrighty then, we leave in two weeks’ time.”


	21. Act one part twenty:Isolation

After a somewhat eventful trip back to Mistral Blake bade her father Sienna and Sun farewell. Ghira and Sienna understood her desire to return to being on her own but Sun protested vociferously and it wasn’t until she promised to come back that he finally relented. She had grown closer to him over the months they spent together and she made it quite clear she didn’t exactly WANT to leave but she felt like she still had thinking to do. 

So, she departed early one morning back into the Mistralian wilds. Days passed and Blake had gotten used to the silence again. The birds chirping, the leaves rustling as the wind blew over them, even the growls of the Grimm at night all put her at ease.

One day she came across what looked to be the wreckage of a caravan and upon investigating the tracks and seeing that there were footprints that led deeper into the brush and decide to follow them unsheathing Gambol Shroud as she did so. The footprints led her to a sentry position that was deep in the brush. As she crept closer she felt something click against the back of her head before her vision went black. 

When she came too she was in a cage in what appeared to be a bandit camp. Gambol Shroud had been removed and when Blake tried to use her semblance nothing happened so she truly was stuck.


	22. Act one part twenty-one:Fleeting Embers

Three months, three months since her life had come to a screeching halt. The Battle of Beacon had been disastrous and because of it she was helpless. Yang hadn’t held resentment for most of her former team. 

Ruby’s hero complex compelled her to leave in the dead of night and in the middle of a harsh winter. Yang had encouraged it when they were younger so while a bit hurt at Ruby’s leaving Yang was also proud of her. Ruby had matured a lot since they started Beacon together and she hoped that Ruby was still doing so.

Weiss had been kidnapped by her father and dragged back into both the hell that was the Schnee manor and the frozen hellscape of Solitas. Yang had been furious when she had heard. But not as furious as she was at Blake.

Yang’s attraction was far, far more complex than just admiring Blake’s body. It had been what compelled her to try to protect Blake during the Battle of Beacon, that overwhelming, unquenchable desire to never see her hurt. Yang wasn’t sure when she first felt that feeling but it had hit her hard and fast.   
Yang hadn’t acted on it because not only was Blake her partner but because that fear of being rejected was too strong. Just when Yang thought they had actually had a connection in the moment that Yang needed her the most Blake had abandoned her! 

Yang had always burned like the sun and when Blake abandoned her all that love and desire that Yang felt for her had snuffed out in an instant. Now whenever she thought of Blake there was only cold, black fury. If she had died she would have been fine because it meant she protected Blake but knowing that Blake would have run either way stung. 

For three months she had been in bed feeling sorry for herself. Every night she’d wake up screaming in terror over the nightmares she had and every noise caused her fight or flight instinct to go haywire. For so long she’d been able to simply bulldoze through her opponents but that day… Adam had taken a piece of her in a flash of steel and knowing that he had toyed with her like how Zwei would play with his toys messed with her head. 

She slowly sank deeper into her downward spiral and it was only through patience and soft encouragement by Tai that she slowly began to get over the nightmares. She still had them but they were less frequent and intense.

After professors Port and Oobleck visited and gave her some advice Yang was convinced to put on the prosthetic arm that had been shipped from Atlas and began training. Tai taught her how to adapt her punches to suit her new mechanical limb. He taught her to use her entire body instead of just her fists and how to use the momentum of her strikes. Yang was obsessed with getting back to normal to the point that she would forgo eating to train. Some days she was told to go into town to pick things up from the store because Tai would force her to take a break every so often to avoid burnout. 

After three more difficult months of training Yang had decided to resume her quest. She was determined to find Raven and get the answer to why she left. Tai told her Raven was in Mistral so that’s where Yang decided to go. 

“Miss, we’re boarding now.” Yang shook her head to clear the thoughts, she was far from being completely adjusted to the scars both physically and mentally. “Thanks, I’ll be right on.” Yang hopped onto Bumblebee, revved the engine and shot up the ramp to the cargo hold. She was on her way to getting answers.


	23. Act one part twenty-two: Unhappy reunions and intruders

After doing some investigating in Mistral proper she was pointed to a remote area outside the kingdom so she set off. Stopping at some small store that was in the middle of the woods Yang had run into some bandits. 

Which is how she ended up where she was now, in the middle of a bandit camp talking to her mother who was looking at her in cold curiosity. “I want you to send me to Qrow!” 

But Raven’s face was still cold as her eyes flared dangerously “Why? So, you can die in a pointless war against Salem? So, you can end up like Summer? Stay here and I’ll teach you everything you could ever need to know!” Raven said harshly as she brought up team STRQ's lost teammate.

This caused Yang’s eyes became the same color as Raven’s. “Don't you dare mention Summer! She was more of a mom than you could ever be! SO, SEND ME TO QROW DAMN IT!” She clenched her fists as she screamed at her biological mother.

Raven simply turned to one of her guards and pointed at Yang. "Escort her to the gates. Make sure she leaves!”

“Don’t touch me!” Yang bellowed as a couple of bandits tried to grab her arms and she threw them backwards. One went flying into the wooden wall while the other collapsed a tent. In a cage behind said tent Amber eyes met Red.

“Yang?” Blake blinked as she saw her former teammate. 

Yang growled as she turned to Raven. “What the hell is this?” 

Raven shrugged. “She got caught. Why does it matter to you?” 

“Let her out or I will.” Regardless of the fact that Blake wasn’t Yang’s favorite person no one deserved to be imprisoned by bandits. 

“Vernal, let our guest out and give her weapon back to her.”

A woman with short black hair and a bird tattoo on one arm grunted as she went to the cage and unlocked it. Blake snatched Gambol Shroud from her before walking to Yang who was following her stride.

Blake looked at Yang who tensed up as she did so. Instead of the warmth that Blake had known and grown accustomed too Yang’s eyes held nothing but a cold, dark, unyielding hatred. Blake felt as if she had just been teleported to the deepest depths of Remnant’s oceans. 

“Yang I-”

“Save it, I’m not interested.” Yang turned to Raven. “Are you going to send us to Qrow or not?” before she could give an answer, the gate opened and a half dozen figures that were clad in unknown tabards and stone masks entered the camp. Unlike Yang, they were brought in under heavy escort and surrounded. 

Raven’s hand went to her sword as she glared at the intruders. “Who the hell are you guys?” when no one answered Raven started to unsheathe her sword but one of the intruders stepped forward. “No need for violence… I'm just here to introduce myself and put forth a request.”

“Lose the mask and I’ll consider entertaining your intrusion.”

“As you wish” they removed their mask and behind it was a brown haired, brown eyed woman. “My name is Dawn Nightheart… I’m a commander of the Knights of the Bloody Gargoyle…” 

“Never heard of you.”  
“We’re… fairly new… to this half of Remnant.” Dawn’s eyes locked on Blake’s cat ears and her expression contorted in hatred, her face adopted a sneer and the serrated spear on her back seemed to glow malevolently. Raven’s eyebrow rose at both her words and her shift in tone. Blake and Yang glanced at each other.  
“Why are you here Dawn Nightheart?”

“To make an offer.”

“…”

“I’ve been authorized to offer the assistance of the Gargoyle Knights to ensure that your raids go unnoticed…”

“And in return?” 

“In return... We ask your assistance to cleanse the… animals... from Remnant forever.” Her statement rippled through the camp like a shockwave. The handful of Faunus that were in the camp were silent with shock but Dawn either didn’t notice or noticed yet didn’t care. 

Raven held up a hand and the clearing went silent. “You come into MY home, insult MY men and expect MY help?”  
“Yes, yes I do.” 

“Leave now… and be lucky I’m being courteous.” 

Dawn bowed deeply. “As you wish.” She let out a long, soft whistle as she stood back up. At that moment the snipers she had sent into the trees opened fire on the unsuspecting bandits below.

Raven snarled. “Defend your home! Move your asses!” she turned to Blake and Yang unsheathing her sword as she did so. She slammed her sword down opening a portal and practically pushed them into it. “I don’t have time to argue, just go! I need to defend my home!”


	24. Act one part twenty-three: Sands of Vacuo

Qrow and Sunstone were enjoying the view of the sunset on Sunstone’s balcony. He had his arms around her waist and her head was leaning into his chest when the portal appeared. “Raven?” Qrow said softly but he was wrong as a moment later two figures landed on the balcony. 

One was Yang and one was a cat Faunus. From what he knew he guessed this was Blake Belladonna. “Firecracker, what are you doing here?” 

Yang looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. “Uncle Qrow. Where are we? This doesn't look like Mistral.”

“You’re in Vacuo, Shade Academy more specifically.” Sunstone said as she detached herself from Qrow.

“Shade Academy? What are you doing all the way over here? Where’s Ruby?”

“She’s here… so is your other teammate… Weiss I think?” Qrow asked Sunstone who nodded.

“Yeah, her name’s Weiss. Aren’t I supposed to be the ditzy one in this relationship?” She asked Qrow 

“Why’s Weiss here?”

“You can ask her yourself Firecracker, Come on.” 

“So, Uncle Qrow, who’s your lady friend?” Yang asked as he led them down into Shade Academy. “My name is Spirit Sunstone. I’m the headmistress here. As for how I know Qrow, well let’s just say that we’re old friends. Qrow, how is it that both your nieces look exactly like their mothers?” 

Yang’s foot impacted the ground heavily as Qrow shot a glare at Sunstone. “Touchy subject?” and when both nodded she gulped and muttered “Oops, my bad. So, what’s your story Ms. Belladonna?”

“That’s a bit of a long story.” 

“Another time then.” Sunstone stopped in front of a door and rapped on it twice. From the other side a voice echoed and Weiss’ voice responded. Weiss opened the door and saw Yang and Blake “Ruby! Come out here!” she opened the door and ushered them inside. 

Two wolf Faunus came into the main room and looked at them curiously. “Can’t a girl read her comics in pea- Yang? Blake?” Ruby’s jaw dropped as she saw the other half of team RWBY standing there. 

“YANG!” Ruby practically tackled her sister who enveloped her as Ruby started to sob. For a moment the reunited sisters were the only ones in the room as they hugged each other and cried. Ruby looked over at Blake and beckoned over while Yang did the same to Weiss and completely ignored Blake. 

“How long have you two even been here?” Yang asked as she wrapped one arm around Ruby and Weiss. They looked at each other over her and Ruby thought for a moment 

“Tsukuyomi, Ammy and I have been here four months? Weiss, I think you’ve been here for two?” 

“Sounds about right to me.” 

Yang interjected “I’m guessing you two are Ammy and Tsukuyomi?” she asked the Faunus’ that were on the couch. 

Ammy stood up. “Yes, my name is Amaterasu I prefer Ammy though. Tsukuyomi’s my younger brother.”

Blake’s gazed flitted between the two wolves. Ammy was a red wolf with white highlights and light blue eyes. Tsukuyomi was darker in color but it was clear they were related with their blue eyes. Unlike his sisters though his were nearly grey and his coat was so dark at first glance it was black. The siblings gazed at her Faunus traits just as much as Blake was gazing at theirs. After a moment Tsukuyomi smiled softly then he returned his normal, blank expression. 

“So, Rubes, catch us up.” Yang said as she looked Ammy and Tsukuyomi up and down. 

“That’s a very long story Yang.”

“We have time.” 

Later that night

Team RWBY spent most of the night catching up. Ruby and Ammy told them about how they met and Susanoo’s death, Weiss mentioned how she was disowned and her new last name of Elurra, Blake told them about how she went back to Menagerie and how she helped found New Dawn and getting captured, Yang didn’t say much other than how she met Raven and about Dawn. Ammy and Tsukuyomi glanced at each other as their ears flattened and their lips curled. 

Qrow and Sunstone had left to get food but returned when Blake started talking.

“Ammy, what do you know about Dawn?” Qrow asked as gently as he could. He knew her past was something she didn’t like talking about. Ruby became quiet as she got up to grab a cookie from the kitchen and Weiss followed behind.

“She… she’s a monster. Unlike Sphal, a psychopath who takes pleasure in bloodshed for bloodshed’s sake, Dawn is cold, calculating sociopath with no conscience. She despises the Faunus unequivocally, doesn’t matter if you're on her side or not if you're a Faunus you're her enemy…”

Sunstone grunted and Blake hissed softly. As fellow Faunus, humans hating them wasn’t anything new but Dawn was on the extreme side of the scale like Jacques.  
For Blake it hit home especially hard since Dawn sounded like a human version of Minos and she knew how that story ended. 

Ammy started to growl and shake but Ruby could see the tears in her eyes. Ruby went over to her and started to gently rub her tail with one hand as she wrapped Ammy in a hug with the other and started to whisper softly. Ammy calmed down shortly afterwards. “Thank you, Rubes.” 

“You’re welcome Ammy, you did the same thing for me so I’m just returning the favor.”

Yang was amazed at how easily Ruby slipped into a caretaker role for Ammy and then her brain registered what Ammy called her. “Ammy, you call her Rubes?”  
“Is that okay Yang?” Ammy looked confused at Yang’s reaction to her using Ruby’s nickname. 

“I’m usually the only one that calls her Rubes.”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware… I can stop if you want. I only call her that because she’s okay with it.”

“Is she now? Ruby, how'd that happen?”   
“Ammy and I have become close in the months we’ve known each other. Before you say anything Weiss, no Ammy isn’t into girls.”

Weiss had opened her mouth to say something but shut it once Ruby preemptively answered her question. She was glad that she didn’t have to see Ammy as competition for Ruby’s affections. 

“I know you’re her true sister Yang but I hope it’s okay that I see her as a little sister. Like Ruby said, the three of us have been together for a while." Ammy said 

Yang sighed then got up. “Ammy, I don’t mind… in fact I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“Yeah, thank you for being a big sister for Ruby when I couldn't be.” Yang extended a hand and Ammy got up to shake it. 

As she did her eyes gazed into Yang’s. “Of course, it was my… our genuine pleasure. Right Tsukuyomi?”

Tsukuyomi nodded then let out a yawn. 

“Well, I think that’s the que that you all should get some sleep.” Sunstone said as she wrapped Qrow’s hand in her own.

“Yeah, I’ve had a long day… I could use some shuteye.” Yang said and the rest of them had various forms of agreement. 

“We only have three beds though. Where are you and Blake going to sleep?” 

“I can share your bed Ruby.” Yang said.

“You’ll share mine then.” Weiss said to Blake who nodded reluctantly.

“Wait, where are Qrow and Sunstone going to sleep?” Yang asked.

“Not much sleeping going on with Sunstone.” Qrow said.

Sunstone smacked his chest forcefully. “Qrow, you've already scarred Ruby for life you don’t need to scar Yang too.”

It took a second for it to register then Yang’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Yeah, I didn’t need to know that.” 

Qrow chuckled softly as they left the room but a moment later Sunstone poked her head into the room again. “I’m such a ditz… We’re going to get pajamas for you two so you guys don’t need to worry. Be back with them soon.” Her footsteps echoed through the hallway as she ran to catch up to Qrow. 

“Yang, Blake you guys get first crack at the shower.” Ruby said as she walked to the door and shut it. 

“I’m going first. That a problem?” Yang said a bit harshly to Blake, who merely shook her head as she lowered it. 

“Ruby, put this on the dresser, will you?” Yang detached her prosthetic arm and threw it to Ruby who caught it and started to admire it. Ammy and Tsukuyomi went to go wind down leaving Blake and Weiss alone.

“Everything okay between you two?” Weiss asked, concern in her voice. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Blake sighed softly.


	25. Interlude 1: Gargoyle Knights

“The best way I can describe the Gargoyle Knights is as a loose collective of Humans and Faunus who won't hesitate to stab each other in the back if it suits our needs and that’s not even bringing my fellow Commanders into the mix. We’ve ruled over the South of Remnant for centuries and our rule is nearly unopposed. We take what and who we want when we want.

There are six commanders (including myself) and they command up to 250 men in five units. If someone wanted to become a commander they could do it one of two ways. The first is get a majority vote and get inducted. But since everyone serves their own interests and that’s unlikely, the FAR more common way is by killing a commander and usurping their power along with their men. It's how most of the commanders that are commanders now obtained their power and how they increase it. 

Sphal: He’s truly one of the more… violent… commanders in the Knights. His men are unruly, undisciplined and violent as well. They’re almost entirely Faunus who like their commander taking pleasure in killing. I despise him and he despises me but the one person we hate more than each other is Dawn. While his temper is greatest asset it's also his greatest weakness if you know where to push.

Dawn: From what I know about her (which isn’t much) her younger sister was killed in a White Fang attack and that broke her mind. She wandered before she was found by the commander that preceded her. They took pity on her and nursed her back to health but they should have left her to die in the snow.

Once Dawn was stable again she seduced them then plunged a knife into their neck when they weren’t expecting it. Once her usurpation was complete she purged her new units of Faunus and pitted herself against Sphal. The two have tried to kill each other more than a dozen times and that’s just the attempts that I’m aware of.

Shadow Hawk: Now this one’s an anomaly. Not only is she the oldest commander by a decade, give or take, but her units are constantly training and being kept in line. She’s an enigma since all my digging about her past hasn’t yielded a thing. 

For some odd reason Dawn is suspicious of her but she’s that way towards everyone. Shadow Hawk tries to stay above our petty squabbles and only becomes involved if she’s threatened directly. 

She’s the only commander left from our predecessors and for good reason…. Although that won't last long if Dawn has anything to say about it. 

Onyx: This guy is just creepy. All I know about him is that he only pops up when he wants to and no one knows where he spends the rest of his time. I got a glimpse of him once and his entire torso is covered in scars, he wears his mask all the time and his voice…. His voice sounds like a blade being dragged across dry ice. 

Yikes, a shiver just shot down my spine… Okay, moving on.

As for me… well let’s just say that my time will come. 

I’ll never forget the bitch who blinded me in one eye and gave me the scars that now cover my body. When I come for Dawn it’ll be her own fault. 

Soon though, soon It will be time to take vengeance for being abandoned and left for dead by my siblings It will be beautiful, a concerto of death and destruction…. Oh, great I sound like Sphal, I need a drink.

Blood will reign supreme in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a theory about who is speaking feel free to leave a comment.


	26. Interlude 2: Grimm Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude feeds directly into the first part of Act Two.

Ruby was back on Patch in front of her mom’s headstone when she heard a familiar growl echo from behind her. She reached for Crescent Rose but it wasn’t on her back. A massive Beowolf that was even bigger than the Alphas strode out from the forest. 

As it approached Ruby was expecting it to lunge at her but it simply strode up to her and sat down. That’s when she heard the voice inside her mind.

“Ruby Rose, you have shown that you will protect those who you see as packmates. There will be a time when you will have to fight those instincts and perhaps even discard them.

“Darkness is coming. Left unchecked it will swallow all of Remnant leaving only death in its wake. You have to awaken your gift lest everyone you love will perish.

“Every flame is destined to die.

“The Corrupted are coming. SHE is coming. Heed us before the world burns.” 

The voice was quiet and low, almost melancholy. It echoed with a kind of sadness and regret. The Grimm then turned it’s back on Ruby and walked back into the winter forests.

Ruby woke up in a panic. The dream was just that... yet it felt so real. Ruby saw Yang’s body lying halfway off the bed and not wanting to go back to sleep just yet so she quietly got out of bed and headed to the balcony. 

Weiss was in the sky high above Schnee manor. A screech was heard and a massive Nevermore the size of an Atlesian Borealis warship flapped its wings as it neared Weiss. 

She was expecting it to attack and reached for Myrtenaster but it wasn’t on her hip.

“Weiss Schnee, you have proven that you are the master of your own wings and took flight when your family abandoned you. 

But you have yet to face the hardest challenges and they will determine whether or not you plummet from the sky with broken wings or you soar ever higher.

“Darkness is coming. Left unchecked it will swallow all of Remnant leaving only death in its wake. Will you soar or will you plummet?

“Every Sun dies eventually.

“The Corrupted are coming. SHE is coming. Heed us before the world burns.”

The Nevermore’s telepathic voice was feminine yet accented. It was trying to warn her but Weiss could sense there was a veil hiding something else.

Weiss shivered as she awoke. She shook her head to get the dream out of her mind. It felt real… but it was just a dream wasn’t it? Weiss saw that Yang was still asleep but that Ruby wasn’t in bed. She decided to go find her partner. 

Blake was back in the Forever Fall overlooking the train tracks where she left Adam and the White Fang behind. Rustling from behind her was heard and she tried to turn around but she couldn’t. A King Tajitu the size of a building slithered out from the undergrowth.

She reached for Gambol Shroud only to find nothing was on her back. The black head looked at her and then spoke. Its voice was slow and masculine yet it sounded tortured, if Grimm could cry this head would be lightly sobbing.

“Blake Belladonna, on this spot you chose to renounce the dark and turn your back on the White Fang.”

The white head’s voice now echoed in her mind. Unlike the black head Its voice was feminine, old fashioned and low and it seemed kind yet it was dripping with malice and hatred. 

“Yet you fear your past and run from it. Even now you straddle the line between light and dark.”

“You may yet prove to tip the scales of war. Whether or not in favor of the light that resides in your heart is unclear still, for your mind is still tainted by the dark.”

“Do you fear the dark?”

“Or do you fear the light?”

“Will you embrace the Corrupted?”

“Or will you renounce them?”

“Destruction of your entire world?”

“Or Rebirth and Renewal?”

“Darkness is coming. Left unchecked it will swallow all of Remnant leaving only death in its wake. Your challenges will test you in ways you would never have imagined.  
“Beware the Golden Flame that burns Black.

“The Corrupted are coming. SHE is coming. Heed us before the world burns.” 

Blake shot up in bed and started to shake in fear. The dream…. It unnerved her to her foundation. It had dragged the darkness she tried so hard to bury and slammed into her with it. With a shaking hand she got out of bed. She couldn’t sleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories on what these dreams are or what they mean? Leave a comment


	27. Interlude 3: General’s Madness

It had started off small. An argument with Jacques over the sealed borders, snapping at Winter, things of that nature but soon Ironwood’s erratic behavior had started to become noticeable.

The first sign was when he ordered an entire classroom to do fifty squat jumps around the entirety of Atlas Academy. Since the military and the school were housed together that meant the students had to not only go across an active military base but also make it back to their dorm rooms by sunset.

Winter was assigned to oversee the students and their punishments if they failed but she quietly reassured them that they wouldn’t be punished. She used the reasoning that they had been punished enough and that satisfied Ironwood.

Things quickly got worse from there. When Jacques tried to convince him yet again to unseal the borders he had arrived only to find that Ironwood had ordered the Academy to be sealed to outsiders. When Jacques tried to make a fuss, Ironwood told him the next time he tried to visit he’d be fired upon.

The stubborn fool didn’t listen though and true to Ironwood’s word he chased Jacques out by force. He had fired his revolver at the terrified Schnee Patriarch and emptied two cylinders trying to hit the man. 

He claimed that it was a warning, but Winter later learned that his perfect accuracy had been thrown off by his migraine.

Thankfully, no one was hurt but that incident caused the council to take notice. They had called him in front of them, given a harsh reprimand and threatened to take away his seats if his behavior continued.

He had also become convinced that the council was spying on him so he ordered Winter to root out the traitors. She didn’t find any but when she reported this he simply snapped at her to look again. 

This process repeated itself for the next two months. While Winter was busy hunting ghosts the General had been laying the ground work to have complete and uncontested control of Atlas. Something she wouldn’t find out until it was far, far to late to stop him.

The day had started off normal, or as normal as it could be, Winter was in her office and busy catching up with the paperwork she had been neglecting because she had been so busy trying to either ignore or deflect the General’s rapid fluctuations in mood and behavior when a knock was heard on her door. “Specialist Schnee, the General wants to see you immediately.”

Winter sighed then responded. “I’ll be right there.”

As she walked the mostly deserted hallways the few students who were out and about took off running since they expected him to be right behind.

When Winter was at Ironwood’s office and about to knock she heard a crash and his voice. “Of course, I regret it! The Fall shouldn’t have happened because my androids were never supposed to turn against us! What was I supposed to do Glynda!”

“Glynda’s here?” Winter thought as she gently leaned on the door.

“How am I supposed to protect Remnant if the council has stripped most of my funding? It’s hard enough getting anything passed when I do have the votes but my two seats don’t mean a thing when I’m outvoted 8-2.”

Two minutes passed in silence then his voice echoed again “You’re right. Before the Great War Atlas was the protector of the world but this purpose has been forgotten. Perhaps it is time once again to unite the world under an Atlesian banner. As for the council that’s not a bad idea.”

Winter stepped back. She was horrified. “Does he really mean to start another war? I know he’s always been a firm believer of proactive intervention but that was only when it was necessary. This… this would be a disaster.” 

Her thoughts were interrupted by him once again. “Thank you for granting me clarity Glynda. I’m glad Winter invited you here.”

“I did no such thing! Wait, if I didn’t invite Glynda…. Then who is he talking too?”

Winter raised her fist to the door and slowly knocked on it.

Ironwood’s footsteps were heavy as he walked towards the door so Winter had to step back. He opened the door and motioned her in. There was no one else in the room, a fact that when taken into account with everything else he had displayed was alarming.

“What did you need from me General?”

“Our men found something in the northern quarry. We’ll be heading there as soon as our transport is ready. The council is meeting us there.”

They made their way to the hangar in silence and an unknown air permeated through the ship.

The northern quarry was once an SDC dig site that Jacques had acquired early into his tenure as CEO. Once it was discovered that the Dust that was there was low quality and was therefore unsuitable for anything useful it was abandoned and sold to the Atlesian Military for next to nothing. It had later been converted into a live fire range that the current facilities couldn’t offer.

In the center of the quarry there was a gigantic block of ice and frozen inside of it was a Grimm Manticore. The Manticore was the size of a bullhead, its body was pitch black except for the white bone plating that exposed the faint black darkness around its red eyes. Winter felt its eyes fix on her and a chill shot straight down her spine. Its body was that of a lion except it also had large black Nevermore like wings and a golden Deathstalker stinger.

Ironwood and Winter walked down the trail into the quarry and they stopped in front of the frozen Grimm. “Sir, Ma’am we discovered it late yesterday evening, and we worked all night to get it here.” A soldier told them as they inspected it closely. 

If Winter wasn’t convinced that the Manticore’s eyes were following her before they most definitely were now.

Another low whine pierced the air as the council’s airship descended at the top of the quarry. “Go escort them down here!” Winter ordered and the soldiers snapped to follow her order. She glanced at the General who was being awfully subdued.

Ironwood was still gazing at the Manticore but he had acquired a mad gleam in his eye. He ran his mechanical arm against the freezing surface and he didn’t even realize that the council members were making their way down to the center.

Jacques was last to make it to the center since he was reluctant to be anywhere the man who had fired two cylinders at him. When he had gotten there he saw the Manticore and recoiled as if he had stepped in a puddle while covered in electric dust.

“What the hell is that!”

When he didn’t get an answer, he glanced at Winter with a terrified expression but she was as confused as he was. 

Ironwood still had his hand on the block of ice and it still seemed that he had absolutely no clue they were there. It wasn’t until Winter put a hand on his organic shoulder that he turned around and saw the council gazing at the Manticore with fear and hesitation.

“Why did you call us here?” Jacques asked, fear was seeping into his voice, which concerned Winter since she knew Jacques didn’t get fearful. The Jacques Schnee she knew used fear as a weapon and wielded it with great and terrifying skill so to see him shaking from fear was… unnatural.

“This, this is why I called you all here. This Grimm could tip the balance of power of Remnant! With the CCT still down and long-range communication still impossible we could use this opportunity to reunite Remnant underneath our banner!”

“What the hell! Have you gone Mad?” One of the council members asked.

“No, For the first time my eyes are open. It’s become abundantly clear to me why Atlas has become weak.” A smile appeared on the General’s lips and Winter felt a pit emerge in her stomach. 

Ironwood moved in front of Jacques and said softly. “The reason… is the council.” He fired point blank into Jacques’ head and the Schnee Patriarch was dead before his body hit the ground.

The terrified council tried to flee but they didn’t react quickly enough as Ironwood ordered the men to open fire. Winter was rooted to the spot she couldn’t stop the slaughter that was taking place in front of her very eyes. Not without becoming a target herself.

The massacre lasted a mere minute and every council member save for the General was now dead and now he spoke. “All who were here today will say that a Vacuo assassin murdered the council! Am I clear?”

When the soldiers voiced their affirmative he turned towards Winter, his blue eyes blazed with a dark flame. “Now Winter, will you march with me as you always have? Or will you stay behind in the past?”

Winter paused. While the council was detested in Atlas for various reasons the slaughter was seared into her mind yet she knew she had no other choice. 

The clear right choice would end with her as another corpse on the bloodstained floor. Nothing more than an empty husk who would be unable to slow the destruction of Atlas that Ironwood’s madness would undoubtedly cause. 

If she died here Weiss, wherever she was, would end up being caught in the crossfire. She was trapped and Ironwood had given her only one option. 

Hating herself and what she was about to do, Winter took his hand and he smiled.


	28. Act Two Part One: Cold Warmth

Ruby was laying on her cloak looking up at the desert stars. She guessed that it had been barely a half hour since she had the dream with the Beowolf so dawn was still a long way off. 

The blazing hot Vacuo summer had given way to the cold winter months where the days varied from decently warm to barely warm at all but the nights remained consistently cold.

The end of the year was quickly approaching and while Team RWBY was reunited the tensions between Yang and Blake hung over Ruby like a miasmic fog. 

The partners had barely interacted since Yang made it clear that she wasn’t interested in forgiving Blake. The only time they had even remotely interacted together recently was when Ruby turned 16.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that Weiss had opened the balcony door and come out onto it. “Couldn’t sleep either Ruby?”

“No, I had a bad dream.”

“Yeah, same here.”

Weiss barely made a sound as her bare feet impacted the ground.

The former heiress didn’t even notice the chill in the air as she made her way to the brunette. 

She was in the same nightgown she had worn at Beacon while Ruby was in her new set of PJs since her old set was back at the Xiao-Long household on Patch.

“Ruby, can I lay next to you?”

Ruby moved slightly and left an indent where she had been laying just a moment before. 

Weiss eased herself down onto the cloak which Ruby had decided to spread on the floor like a picnic blanket and sighed as she looked up at the night sky. “I never thought I’d be able to see the stars again. I’m glad that Ironwood let me escape. These past months have been some of the best of my life.”

Ruby rolled over and lifted herself up so that she was gently lying on top of her partner. 

She supported herself with one arm as she used the other to trace Weiss’ scar. “I’m glad you’re here Weiss…. I missed you so much. You were the first and last thing I thought about when I was in the swamps of Mistral.”

Despite the cold Weiss’ face went slightly red. “Believe it or not Ruby I was the same way. While I was in that house I wanted to be with my true family. I wanted to be with Yang, Blake… and You. I wanted to be with you more than anything.” The dust-mages hand went up to caress the rose-girls face.

For a time, they gently laid like that until a small snort was heard and caused Ruby to roll off of Weiss and return to the spot she had been occupying before. They saw Ammy leaning on the door with a small smile.

“Ammy, how long have you been there?” Ruby asked, her face flushing a deep scarlet.

“Long enough, don’t worry I’m not going to tell Yang.”

Ruby and Weiss sighed in relief as Ruby asked from where she was laying. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Ammy’s nightmares had woken her up every couple of nights. Weiss didn’t know the specifics but she knew that Ruby had taken to calming her down when she had them and Ammy did the same for her. Weiss knew that there was no romantic love between them so she wasn’t jealous. She knew that their bond was that of a sisterly one.

Ammy’s wolf ears twitched softly as she replied. “No, I wanted to find a place where we could howl.”

“We can go if you want.” Weiss offered, her voice became low and her tone gentle.

“You were here first. I’ll go find somewhere else.” Ammy winked at the two before she walked off. On her way back to the room she shared with Tsukuyomi she ran into Blake. “If you’re looking for Ruby and Weiss they’re on the balcony.”

“I wasn’t but I suppose I should go see why they’re awake. Wait, why are you?”

“I’m getting Tsukuyomi so we can howl…. After all.” She didn’t finish her sentence and Blake knew why. 

Every month since they arrived at Shade the two siblings would find a quiet place to mourn their lost brother. “Oh right, I know how much you two value your privacy at such a time.”

“Like I said, Ruby and Weiss are on the balcony.” With that Ammy ducked into the hallway that led to the room that the siblings shared while Blake made her way to her teammates.

The two were still blushing when Blake came out onto the balcony. Her long-sleeved black and grey yukata did little to keep out the chill in the air as her bare feet went from soft carpet to hard stone. 

“Couldn’t sleep Blake?” Ruby asked as she sat up.

“Bad dream, what about you two?”

“Same thing.” 

Blake looked at Weiss who nodded. “Wait you two had a dream about a massive Beowolf?” Ruby asked as her eyes darted between the two.

“I had a similar dream but the Grimm in mine was a Nevermore.” Weiss said while Blake opted for a two-word answer. “King Taijitu.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “So, I’m guessing you two weren’t at my mother’s grave?”

“I was above the Schnee house.”

Blake shivered as she walked over to Ruby’s cloak and sat down on it. “I was in the Forever Fall.”

They compared notes about what their respective Grimm said and they were alarmed at how eerily similar their messages were. Partway into their conversation a soft, mournful howl cut through the night and they sat for a while in silence as the notes echoed across the vast, empty desert of Vacuo.

By the time the howling ended the first hint of the sun’s rays were peeking above the horizon and Yang had joined them though she was also silent while the howls cut through the still air of a new desert morning.

Blake glanced at the woman she loved who was wearing a Shade Academy t-shirt and boy shorts but Yang’s red eyed glare caused her to flinch and break eye contact. As the last not gave way to silence Ruby turned towards her big sister. “Yang, did you have a dream last night about a Grimm?”

The blond rubbed what was left of her right arm then shook her head. “Nah, I didn’t dream at all actually. But I did wake up with a headache that hurts like an Ursa. Why do you ask Rubes?”

“No reason, its not important.”

Yang shrugged as she turned around. “Eh, whatever it doesn’t matter. I’m going to eat and see if that gets rid of this damn headache.” She walked back inside as the other three glanced at each other. They all had the same question.

“Why did we have a Grimm dream but she didn’t?”

In the end they decided to put their respective dreams out of their minds since they agreed that they were just that. Dreams.


	29. Act Two Part Two: Blood in the Sand (part one)

The surprise attack had been a bloodbath. Sphal and the newest commander of the Gargoyle Knights had stormed into a hidden airfield beneath the desert and overwhelmed the defenders with unparalleled ferocity. Not only did they now have a small fleet of gunships but they had also taken a handful of prisoners. Sphal cracked his neck as he turned to his companion “You care what happens to them?

“No, do whatever you want.” His companion's voice was harsh and low. 

Sphal turned to his men and motioned with his arm.“Kill the prisoners and get those gunships into the air. Our attack begins now!”

Sunstone’s scroll had gone off with an urgent message. It had come through on the emergency frequency so Sunstone had immediately answered it. Apparently one of the underground hangars had gone silent and wasn’t reporting in. She was pacing back and forth in her office talking herself through it.

While Vacuo had the same Grimm as Vale did they never went underground and the only Grimm that did, the Duneworms, wouldn’t burrow through rock or concrete. None of the kingdoms had attacked each other since The Great War.

The White Fang was a possibility since they had destroyed Beacon and raided Atlesian shipments for year but according to Blake the organization was in the process of being disbanded.

That left only one conclusion. The Gargoyle Knights were in Vacuo and they were on their way.

She slammed on the intercom that was on her desk. “This is Spirit Sunstone, headmistress of Shade Academy we are under attack! I repeat we are under attack! Everyone to defensive positions! Defend our home! Glory to Shade and Honor to Vacuo!”

In the years since the Great War a war room had been constructed as a basement for the school in case a major conflict and while it hadn’t been used since it was about to be. Sunstone slammed her door shut and ran as fast as she could downstairs. Spanning an entire floor and designed to be impenetrable from the outside it was a bunker.

Team RWBY and the siblings were playing a board game when the alert came through. Sunstone’s voice relayed a short message and ended with “Glory to Shade and Honor to Vacuo!” which the five of them repeated as Tsukuyomi threw everyone’s weapons to them. 

Sunstone had told them that there was a war room underneath Shade so that’s where they headed. They found themselves joining a mini flood of students and teachers.

Qrow was searching for a drink when Sunstone’s voice cut through the room he had taken to crashing in. He muttered the battle call as he grabbed Harbinger from its place against the wall and headed downstairs where he was joined by RWBY and the wolf siblings.

Once everyone was in the War room Sunstone spoke. “A half hour ago one of our airfields went dark. Its too sudden for Grimm and none of the other nations have mobilized, bandits are too disorganized thus a militaristic organization had to be responsible.”

One of the teachers asked. “Could it be the White Fang?” 

“No, Sienna Kahn and my father are disbanding it. Besides they were never organized enough to pull something like this off in such a short time.” Blake spoke up from her position near the front.

Sunstone nodded. “Precisely, this leaves only one possibility. The organization known as the Gargoyle Knights have invaded Vacuo.”

“Who?” a student asked.

Ammy clenched her fist as her voice rose. “What’s important to know about them is that they’re ruthless killers. They will not hesitate to destroy Vacuo if there is resistance. They’re responsible for my torture and my brother’s death.” She snarled as the Faunus headmistress looked at the murmuring crowd before her. With a wave of her hand she silenced the Huntsman and Huntresses then resumed speaking

“Ammy, what kind of numbers are we looking at?”

“A standard unit is two hundred and fifty men. But that depends on how many Commanders are here. So, expect between 250 to 500 men plus however many gunships.”

Another murmur shot through the crowd until Sunstone again silenced then and rallied them. They were her Huntsman and Huntresses. They would fight until their last drop of blood was spilled.

“We have to defend our home at all costs! We can’t waver or surrender! If you die know that your sacrifice was not in vain! Know that your story will be told! Trust your companions to watch your back and fight to avenge you! Know that no matter what happens out there we will have fought until our last breath! Show them why Vacuo breeds tough warriors! Show them why Vacuo is the land of Sand and Steel! Show them the strength of our will to survive!” She was yelling by this point as the Huntsman and Huntresses in front of her started stomping their feet in unison.

Sunstone brandished her trident as she screamed out. “We have Professor Ozpin’s right-hand man, four students who were at the Battle of Beacon, two siblings who know our enemy’s tactics and the advantage of being in our homeland! We must not let Shade fall! Glory to Shade and Honor to Vacuo!”

The entire room chanted back in unison. “Glory to Shade and Honor to Vacuo!” The siblings punctuated the last word with a brief howl.

“Move into positions! Once the battle begins consider any orders passed down by Qrow, Team RWBY and Amaterasu to be my own am I clear?”

“Yes Ma’am!”

“Good, stay on earpieces and stay alert. Students get to the AA guns and get them online, Staff is to report to the front for individual assignments! Move out!”


	30. Act Two part Three: Blood in the Sand (part two)

By midafternoon the first gunship had been seen on the horizon and Sunstone had insisted on being one of the first to get a good look alongside Qrow and Ammy. Sunstone had wanted to see the kind of opposition they were dealing with. Qrow had brought a pair of binoculars with them so they didn’t have to get super close and what they saw horrified them.

Painted on the airships over the insignia of Shade Academy was the sigil of the Gargoyle Knights, but that wasn’t what caused Sunstone to start dry retching into the sands. What caused that reaction was the fact that the sigil had been painted on the sides of the stolen gunships in blood. Qrow had to look away to try to contain the fury that in his eyes while Ammy’s throat rumbled with a growl. The only reason Sunstone didn’t immediately call in an airstrike was because the other airfields were too far away and the attack would be underway by the time they arrived.

They must have been spotted because not long afterwards two figures made their way to where the three had stopped to rest. Their weapons were sheathed and they were moving at a relaxed pace.

One was Sphal and the other was still wearing his mask. Like all the other masks that the Gargoyle Knights wore this one was also in the visage of the aforementioned creature and hewn out of stone. But what separated this mask from the rest was the fact that one of the eyes was missing. But the one eye that was there never left Ammy’s face.

“Well, what do you know? Looks like Dawn’s hunch was right. Think I owe her an apology?” Sphal asked of his companion who silently shook their head before their hand went to their mask. “It’s been a long time.”

Ammy’s voice shook in fear. “No, it can’t be…. It can’t be.”

“Can’t be what? Can’t be the brother you abandoned? Left for dead?” the figure’s mask came off and staring into Ammy’s eyes was the single dark grey eye of her younger brother Susanoo. Susanoo’s appearance had changed drastically since she last saw him.

His wolf ears were missing chunks of flesh, the gray fur that was visible had lost its shine and was now dull and matted but perhaps the most visible change was the fact that he was missing his right eye but there was no scar tissue, no skin where the eye was, it was now just an empty black hole. Susanoo’s left eye now blazed the same insane fire that Sphal’s eyes held.

Ammy was shaking uncontrollably and Sphal couldn’t help but let a rumble erupt from his throat. “Ah, such sweet sorrow. The pained look on your face is oh so beautiful. How I wish I could revel in that beautiful expression forever.” Susanoo rolled his eye but didn’t respond to the lion’s words while Ammy snarled softly but she was still too shaken up by Susanoo’s words to snap at Sphal.

Sphal’s throat rumbled again as he turned around and walked back the way he came and Susanoo followed him after snarling at his sister. “You’re just leaving?” Sunstone asked.

“For now, your deaths will finish the day off. After all, no pointing in cutting such a sweet expression short.” Sphal lifted his arm and waved it as he spoke.

It took some time to convince Ammy to move from where she was rooted to the spot but eventually she relented and the trio made their back to Shade. Ammy made a beeline to find her brother while Qrow and Sunstone made their way to her office. “Sunstone, you know we’re outnumbered and outgunned right?”

“Of course, I know! But either way I’m not surrendering Shade! If Shade falls then Vacuo falls with it! I swore an oath when I became headmistress that I would defend Vacuo with every breath and every drop of blood! I’m going to fight until my enemies are dead or I am! We have to hold out until the gunships from the northern airfields get here! Now, are we done discussing this?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Can I count on you Qrow?”

Qrow grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into his embrace. He lifted her chin and looked down at her. “Of course, you can. Now and forever. Glory to Shade and Honor to Vacuo.”

“Glory to Shade and Honor to Vacuo.” Sunstone got on her tiptoes then gently laid a kiss on Qrow’s lips.


	31. Act Two part four: Blood in the Sand (part three)

Dusk was nearly upon them when Tsukuyomi left the room he shared with his sister. Ammy had told him that Susanoo was alive with a quivering voice and a shaking hand, seeing her younger brother again had shaken her quite a bit and Tsukuyomi knew that she was trying to wrap her head around it.

Hell, he was still trying to wrap his head around it. When Ammy had asked where he was going he responded with a flick of the tail and she had told him not to go too far.

Even as Shade's defenders were preparing for the onslaught that was to come Tsukuyomi managed to evade the sentries and patrols and slipped off into the northern deserts.

He traveled for a distance until Shade was a blip on the horizon and he had made it to the abandoned ruins.

Tsukuyomi smiled as he saw Neo waiting for him in the ruins. He had gone exploring one day and had found them rising from the sands.

Tsukuyomi had taken to coming here when ever he just wanted to get away from the noise of Shade Academy and a girl had appeared one day in the ruins.

Apparently, she was looking for some peace and quiet as well. She had used her heel to write her name in the sand revealing her name was Neo.

Communication between the two consisted mostly of small gestures with their heads, hands and eyes. Of course, Tsukuyomi used his tail as well.

It was nice having someone who didn't need help interpreting his signs. Sure, Ammy and Ruby were the best amongst the small group but not needing to worry about it at all was a relief.

Tsukuyomi waved to her and Neo waved back. As he made his way into the ruined 'courtyard' he hopped onto a crumbling column then onto a still intact archway where Neo was waiting for him.

Once he was settled they started talking about what they had been up too recently.

Neo told him that she had returned to the village she was born in and reminisced about her past while he told her about how team RWBY was reunited and the tensions that had been hanging over Blake and Yang.

Neo let out a silent laugh when he mentioned Yang which he didn't understand so she told him about the fights they had had.

As the two 'talked' Tsukuyomi's ears perked up so he quickly told Neo that someone was coming. Neo thanked him before using her semblance to vanish but poked his ear to let him know that she was still there.

It wasn't long before the figure that his ears had picked up was closing in on the ruins. They were wearing an oversized, hooded beige cloak. The cloak concealed most of their features while their gait was measured and slow.

They didn't seem hostile but Tsukuyomi still put his hands on his weapons as the figure stopped maybe two paces away. "Are you a student at Shade?"

Tsukuyomi nodded as the figure lowered their hood revealing a white-haired, blue-eyed woman who instantly reminded him of Weiss. He wasn't sure if it was just because of the eerie similarities or because of intuition but he felt he could trust her.

"You need to tell your Headmistress that Atlas has sent assassins to kill her and some guests of hers. Can you do that for me please?" The woman's voice was low and soft but the way she said it Tsukuyomi could sense the pleading that her voice held.

He nodded again and the woman turned around and put up her hood but not before thanking him.

Neo reappeared and gestured to him. [Are you going to do what she wanted?]

Tsukuyomi got up and offered her his hand which she took. As he lifted her up he used his head and tail to gesture back to her.

[Of course, I am. Sunstone has been really good to me and my sister. She deserves to know about this.]  
[What if she's lying?]

[I don't think she is. She looks like Weiss and her voice was a pleading one.]

[I'm coming with you.]

[Neo, you don't have too.]

[I'm coming!]

[Fine, just stay invisible and by my side okay?]

[Okay, it's going to be nice seeing Sunstone again.] Neo then vanished from sight as Tsukuyomi hopped off the pillar and with the invisible Neo by his side he headed back to Shade.

They were on their way back when Tsukuyomi stopped and perked his ears as Neo rematerialized and looked at him expectantly.

[Sirens! The Gargoyle Knights are on their way!] Tsukuyomi started to run now as Neo sighed softly then vanished before she followed behind.

By the time Tsukuyomi and Neo got back to Shade, preparations were already underway. Sunstone was giving orders over earpiece telling the AA guns to prepare to shoot the gunships out of the sky.

Ruby was loading sniper rounds into Crescent Rose while Yang and Qrow were feeding shotgun shells into her prosthetic arm and his scythe respectively.

Weiss and Blake were putting the finishing touches on their weapons and as they were doing that Ammy was sharpening her steel claws but she stopped once Tsukuyomi walked up.

"You're back, and just in time too. The Gargoyle Knights are on their way and we're going to be at the front. I'd advise that you prepare yourself okay?" Tsukuyomi nodded as Ammy's eyes went to his side and her voice lowered. "I'm guess your friend has a good reason to remain invisible?"

Tsukuyomi's right ear moved back and forth in reply so Ammy simply shrugged and her eyes softened. "As long as you trust her that's what's important. Now, if you have any preparations to do I'd get them done immediately."

With that Ammy tossed him both a whetstone and his armguards before going back to sharpening her own weapons. Tsukuyomi could feel the oil on the stone as he moved to find a spot where he could sit down and sharpen his double-bladed sword.

He elected to sit next to one of the Griffon statues and as he worked he let his leg brush against Neo's.

Tsukuyomi sharpened his weapon to the point where he easily cut the hair off of his arms. He strapped on his armguards then handed his whetstone to the invisible Neo who took it. As soon as she touched the sharpening tool it faded from view and a faint CHING noise could be heard.

On a sand dune nearby Sphal was gazing toward Shade before looking up at the shattered moon that hung overhead.

Sliding down the dune Sphal made his way to Susanoo who glared at the Lion Faunus as he walked over. Susanoo finished fletching his newest batch of arrows then stood up. "I'm assuming we're ready?"

Sphal nodded and roared to get the men's attention, but it was Susanoo who spoke "Tonight, this kingdom will fall and from its ashes a new order will rise. Gargoyle Knights, annihilate them!" Susanoo howled deeply as the bloodthirsty invaders charged and the gunships roared to life.

Shade's defenders tensed up as the howl cut through the silent desert night, the windswept sands of Vacuo were calm for the moment but they knew that by the time the sun rose the sand beneath their feet would be stained red.

Qrow walked past Sunstone as he made his way to Yang. As he did so the headmistress of Shade grabbed her lover's hand and for the first time since they began their 'relationship' squeezed his hand three times.

Qrow's eyes widened just a little as he kissed her hand then proceeded to squeeze it back four times before reluctantly removing his hand from hers and going to his assigned position next to his niece.

Ruby took up position on the top of the ziggurat that was Shade Academy. Her job was to use her sniper rifle to both call out enemy formations and eliminate anyone who got too close for comfort.

Since Ruby's semblance allowed her a great deal of mobility it was decided that she would stay on the top which the youngest member of RWBY didn't mind.

While Ruby was providing overwatch, Weiss and Blake covered the right and left sides. Sunstone had divided the resources she had amongst the three flanks at the right, left and center of the academy.

She made them the shot callers for their respective sides so she could focus on the front. Which was the most heavily guarded flank since it had Sunstone, Qrow, Yang and the siblings covering it.

The siblings had put themselves on frontline before positions had even been assigned. Sunstone hadn't bothered to pick an argument she knew she wouldn't win.  
Yang had insisted on being in the front because of her brawler style while Qrow hadn't cared where he was put as long as he was able to fight.

It wasn't long before the AA guns started to fire and the Gargoyle Knights started to charge down the dunes, signaling the start of what was going to undoubtedly be a long and bloody conflict.

Ammy and Tsukuyomi howled a challenge then barreled forward side by side, keeping pace with each other.

Steel sunk into flesh as Ammy's claws ripped one attacker's legs out from under him while Tsukuyomi slammed into a couple more, detached his weapons and ran two through with his sword. In one movement he then slashed into another's neck.

The two siblings covered each other's blind spots without even noticing they were doing so.

Sphal slid down the dunes once the siblings made their attack and activated his aura as he did so. Once he was back on solid, unshifting sand he threw two of his men out of the way and roared at Ammy who howled back as the two charged at each other.

Sphal barely got his gauntlet up in time as steel met steel since Ammy had jumped, corkscrewed in midair then slammed into Sphal's weapon with her own. This nearly knocked him off balance before he delivered a left hook to her jaw which separated them however briefly.

Once Ammy had shaken her head she charged forward and her enemy met her halfway.

A short distance away Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were engaged in their own battle.

The two brothers were circling around each other and were only occasionally clashing swords until Susanoo stopped, turned his head to look at the ferocious battle happening nearby. He then turned back to his younger brother.

"How about we do this right?" He extended his sword out in front of him and Tsukuyomi understood.

Susanoo wanted to begin their match properly and Tsukuyomi obliged him by extending his own sword.

The siblings' swords were then pointed at each other and then simultaneously tapped them together christening the start of their own battle.


	32. Act Two part Five: Blood in the Sand (part four)

Susanoo smiled wickedly as he slashed at his younger brother’s torso, his sword catching Tsukuyomi’s armguards as the wolf parried the strike before counterattacking with a thrust to Susanoo’s chest. They knew each other’s moves as well as they knew their own so neither one was able to gain a solid advantage against the other.

They had been sparring partners while they were on the run and now Susanoo was starting to regret ever teaching his younger brother how to fight. So, instead of channeling his own fighting style he took a note from Sphal’s playbook and charged right towards Tsukuyomi. This move caught him off balance and sent him crashing to the ground. As Susanoo raised his weapon to pierce his brother’s chest, he felt something stab into his cheek and when he moved his thumb over it there was blood.

Neo materialized next to her friend and offered her hand which Tsukuyomi took with a nod. The girl’s fingers barely twitched as she glared at the tattered grey wolf, sword in hand.

[We take him together.]

The wolf Faunus nodded, his tail moved slightly. [Agreed.]

Tsukuyomi handed her the smaller part of his sword. “Done talking? Then let’s do this.” Susanoo smiled as he growled.

Ammy snarled as she slammed her claws against Sphal’s gauntlet. Sphal was laughing quietly as they clashed against each other. “Your expression is even more beautiful than when your face is twisted by sorrow.”

“Shut up!” another plume of dust went shooting into the air as Ammy took the offensive with alternating blows from her left and right hands. She wasn’t going to allow him a moment of reprieve, not one scrap of it.

In her fury and disgust she overextended herself slightly, an opening that Sphal had been provoking from the beginning. He took advantage of her hot-headed response by throwing a vicious left hook into Ammy’s head, the impact sending her flying backwards into a sand dune.

Sphal sprinted forward as Ammy was still getting her bearings. Sphal’s gauntlet whizzed by the red wolf’s head and would have sent it flying from her shoulders had Ammy not ducked.

“That all you got Sphal? You used to hit a lot harder than that!” Ammy taunted.

“Why would I hit you harder? I don’t want to kill you, after all I intend to make you mine!”

“I’ll never be yours. I’d rather die!”

Sphal snarled as his pupils contracted into slits. “I see, in that case I’ll settle for keeping your head as my trophy!” He activated his semblance. His body spasmed as he got on all fours, his fangs were bared as he let out a roar. As the last vestiges of sanity left him, he barreled forward.

“Now, this is a fight!” Ammy smiled as she howled and met the crazed lion. Their clash sent shockwaves through the sand as they met, they were done holding back.

Susanoo was becoming more and more agitated as he held off Tsukuyomi and Neo. He planted a foot into Neo’s chest and kicked her backwards, spun around and slammed his head against his brothers then threw his left hand into the air. A crack of lighting echoed across the clear night sky as it slammed into the ground to Tsukuyomi’s left with a loud crash.

Susanoo howled as the sky started to crash with lighting bolts. As he was about to call down another bolt, Sphal flew backwards past Susanoo, Tsukuyomi and Neo.  
As Sphal’s momentum stopped, his eyes locked onto Susanoo and he lunged for his comrade. Susanoo threw his sword down, pivoted and once Sphal was close enough ducked out of his way, pushed his leg on the other Faunus’s back and kicked him towards Ammy. “Not me, stupid cat.” 

The one-eyed wolf turned back towards to his brother. “Sorry about that. Now, where were we?” He picked up his sword and then smiled “Oh right.”

Susanoo lunged forwards towards Neo but Tsukuyomi intercepted him. The younger wolf brothers’ eyes were burning with hatred and malice as steel met steel. Tsukuyomi’s right ear twitched slightly. [Don’t you dare touch her!]

Susanoo smiled malevolently. “I see. You care about her. Well, in that case you can watch her die!” The older brother slammed his weapons pommel against the youngers head which dropped Tsukuyomi to the ground. Tsukuyomi was still conscious but his head throbbed and something told him he’d be getting both a massive bruise and a headache.

Susanoo swung at Neo’s legs, intending to take them off but Neo used her semblance to jump away. Susanoo summoned another lighting bolt which homed in on Neo even though she was using her semblance to the best of her ability. But her semblance was tiring and it wasn’t long before Neo was on the defensive.

Tsukuyomi flared the rest of his Aura as he felt fire nearby. Fire, his semblance like his brothers was an elemental one but his wasn’t nearly as flashy. He called the fire towards him and felt it envelop him.

He got himself off of the sand and onto one knee. His grey eyes were blazing as the fire snaked its way across his body. Letting out a howl he lunged at his big brother and knocked him to the ground.

Susanoo hissed softly as the fire lapped at his exposed skin. He could feel it starting to burn and twitched as he tried to suppress the pain. Tsukuyomi’s semblance allowed him to harness and control fire. He could manipulate it in a variety of ways but using it as a layer of protection was one that Susanoo hadn’t seen before.

The flames started to migrate towards Tsukuyomi’s sword and once it became wreathed in the fire the young wolf swung and cleaved slightly across Susanoo’s chest.  
While the slash hurt it was immediately cauterized but the flames were charring his skin and Susanoo’s body was wracked with pain. He couldn’t hold in the spasms any longer.

“Sphal! Sphal, we need to retreat now!” Susanoo howled in pain. He stumbled towards his fellow commander which caused Sphal to lock onto him.

For a second Sphal’s semblance crazed brain was considering attacking but the somewhat saner side of him stopped the flow of Aura. Once Sphal was back to his normal, brutish self he grabbed Susanoo and threw him on his back, ignoring the wolf’s hisses of pain.

The wind howled as massive clouds of dust started to form in the sky. A massive storm of sand was forming overhead and Sphal knew that a retreat was in order. Dawn had told them in her information briefing that Vacuo’s sandstorms were deadly. Sphal clicked the earpiece that he had inside of his right ear. “Any surviving forces are to retreat! All survivors fall back!”


End file.
